Finding Draco Malfoy
by caressedbythorns
Summary: Harry Potter has suddenly found his life entwined with four other teens, from their friendship blossoms a tale so surreal Harry can hardly believe it himself, with war on the horizon his faith will be tested and love will grow. Slash
1. Chapter 1

A/N Now Betad and improved, thanks to SMaddox

Chapter one: Much ado about Harry

Draco glanced across the Great Hall; Gryffindor table was in an uproar. The Malfoy heir raised one delicate eyebrow, normally he would be the first to brush off the crass comments and yelling for normal Gryffindork behavior but this time it was centered on Harry bloody Potter. The Gryffindor was standing nose to nose with one of his little fan club members, the Irish Mudblood if Draco wasn't mistaken. They were screaming at one another, it looked like they might come to blows.

"If they start fighting I'm putting my money on Potter." Blaise commented, stealing a piece of Draco's bacon.

"Hmm," Draco sighed noncommittally, "you do know there is more bacon in front of you yes?"

"Yours always tastes better, so anyone know why the Golden Boy is about to go fisticuffs with Finnegan?"

"I heard Finnegan thinks Potter fancies him and he's not too hot about the idea; of course Potter doesn't actually fancy the Mudblood so… my moneys on Potter." Pansy chimed in squeezing between Blaise and Draco.

"Whose money wouldn't be on Potter, no one will bet against you." Draco commented picking at his strawberries.

"That's true… oh look McGonagall is going to break it up, and just when it was getting good." Pansy pouted shifting her hair over her shoulder and stood to go gossip with the other Slytherin girls.

"So think Potters a fag?" Blaise asked, sipping his pumpkin juice.

"I have no idea, although why would Finnegan decide the Golden boy was bent if he hadn't at least hinted at it?" Draco moved to stand, hefting his bag up. "Come on Blaise lets go find a shady spot to study I need to get this Potions essay done." His black haired friend shrugged and moved to follow Draco out of the hall. As they left Draco couldn't help but glance at the Gryffindor table; he told himself it was **not** because he wanted to see Potter.

Harry fumed as he sat back next to Ron... Seamus was such an ass. Harry had come out to his dorm mates the night before, at the time all of the guys seemed fine with it. Then out of the blue that morning Seamus had attacked him for being a pervert. As if Harry would even sleep with Seamus if someone paid him.

"Don't listen to a thing he says mate, you know Seamus, he's full of it." Ron began throwing his arm around Harry's shoulders. "We all know that you have better taste in men."

"Ron's right Harry, you shouldn't have let him get a rise out of you; McGonagall was really upset, you're lucky you didn't get detention." Hermione chastised as she buttered some toast and shoved it at the sulking teen. "Eat, your too thin already, no need to skip meals."

Harry grabbed the toast with an exasperated sigh. "Yes mum." He teased placing a kipper on the toast, taking a huge bite.

Hermione reached over and smacked him over the head before returning to her own meal.

Draco glared at the rambunctious first years playing tag not too far from where he and Blaise had set up to study. "They are doing this on purpose." Draco groused, rolling on to his back he covered his face with his potions book.

"They are just playing, and we are outside where else are they supposed to do it?" Blaise asked popping his head up from behind his own book.

Draco rolled over and glared at his friend. "I don't Bloody well care where else they do it, as long as it's not directly in front of us."

"Oh is the Dragon angery?" Blaise teased hitting the blond in the head with a ball or parchment.

Draco huffed and pillowed his head on his arms, "Fine if I can't study I might as well get a nap and don't think I'm letting you get away with that attack on my person Zambini."

"I am so scared Draco, truly quivering."

Harry felt the wind whipping at his face as he and Ron flew over the lake, they had decided after the drama of breakfast flying would be a welcome reprieve. Ron zoomed by heading towards where Hermione had set up to study; Harry decided to just hang over the lake for a while. He dove down until he could touch the water with is bare toes. Somehow even flying wasn't making him feel any better, he hated being a freak. He was one in the Muggle world because of his magic, and now he was one in the magical world because of he liked blokes. The green eyed boy sighed; laying his body flat across his broom Harry reached his hands down and dipped his fingers in to the lake.

"Oy mate, you coming?" Ron yelled from the shady tree he and Hermione were seated under.

Harry looked up and smiled at his friends. "Yeah, I'm coming in!" He yelled, sitting up he turned his broom and headed back towards his friends.

Draco woke to the sound of snapping branches, starting he tried to jump but was stopped by something heavy landing on his chest. The blond glared down at the head of brown hair lying on his chest. "Bloody hell Potter!" Draco exclaimed pushing the Gryffindor off of him.

Blaise was snickering, still sitting where he had been all day. "Lucky I want attractive men to fall from the sky for me." Blaise commented moving to help Potter up. "You alright Potter?"

Potter glanced up from the ground blushing bright red. "Yeah, fine… I don't know what happened all of the sudden my broom just dove towards the ground…"

Granger and Weasley ran up just as Potter started to look for his aforementioned broom. "Harry are you alright? Oh we should get you to Madam Pomfrey." Hermione fussed, taking Potter's arm and helping him to stand. Weasly took the other side and together they lead Potter away.

"Okay so that was just strange."

"Blaise you are the master of the understatement." Draco shot back moving to stand himself, "Come on I want to go see Severus; I think Potter may have broken my arm,"

The spring night was cool, and the moon lay heavy in a cloudless sky. Harry wandered aimlessly through the Hogwarts Gardens; his Invisibility Cloak wrapped securely around his body. He couldn't deal with being around Seamus any longer; the Irish boy hadn't stopped talking about Harry's supposed "crush" all evening. The green eyed boy sighed and threw himself on to the ground behind a rose bush; he pushed the cloak off of his shoulders. Staring up at the glowing moon he allowed himself to relax.

Draco treaded quietly along the stone path, that lead to his favorite star gazing spot. The Malfoy heir had an awful day, so he drew upon what he knew and headed for the solitude of the gardens. His mother had always taken him to the manor garden as a child whenever his fathers associates had made impromptu calls. They would lie on the grass and she would tell him stories of the constellations, his favorite had always been about the great Grecian hero Hercules.

So now when he was troubled the first place he looked for salvation was that far off cluster of stars. Potter was quite like Hercules; Draco thought that were Potter an ancient Greek he too would have a constellation named for him. The Golden Child of Gryffindor had attained what Draco could only dream of, he was attractive, well liked and above all else powerful. Potter was the hero of the story playing out in the wizarding world; Draco knew that, if anything he himself was nothing more than a lackey to Potters counterpart.

Voldemort, now there was a subject that had been on Draco's mind for months. The reborn self proclaimed Lord had taken a particular liking to Draco upon meeting him and had insisted Lucius bring him to head quarters as much as he could. It was during those harrowing hours that Draco began to fathom exactly how insane the "Dark Lord" truly was.

Draco stopped walking as he entered the rose garden, this place always reminded him of home. The blond looked up at the full moon, he felt a tear streak down his cheek, he wondered if he would ever see his mother again. Draco spread his coat out on the ground; he flopped backwards allowing his head to fall in to the grass.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw an unmistakable head of blond hair hit the grass on the other side of his rose bush. When the brunette had heard footsteps, he had assumed it was a couple finding some privacy and hoped they would move on to the next clearing.

Then Malfoy laid his coat out and dropped down on top of it; Harry knew he was trapped, either he stayed and listened to whatever Malfoy was doing here, or he alerted the head boy and got detention for a week. The green eyed boy stayed perfectly still hoping against hope that Malfoy would leave, or do something noisy enough he could escape, but the blond just lay there quietly.

The Gryffindor was intrigued, he threw his cloak around himself as silently as possible and poked his head under the rose bush. Malfoy was lying on his back, staring at the stars over head, his pale skin shone bright under the light of the moon and his silver eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Harry couldn't reconcile this Malfoy to the brash boy that taunted them in school, although to be fair there hadn't been much taunting lately, from either side.

As the war loomed it seemed everyone was letting go of childish grudges and focusing on what was important, survival. Harry honestly couldn't remember the last time he had fought with Malfoy, it made him think maybe the blond wouldn't follow his father down the path to Voldemort, at least not if he was given another way.

Before Harry knew what he was doing, he dropped his invisibility cloak and stepped around the large bush separating him from Malfoy.

Draco looked up, startled as Potter came in to his line of sight; for a moment he did nothing, he just stared at the brunette. Potter had to be crazy; he could give the savior so many detentions for this that his grandchildren would be serving them. And yet Draco couldn't bring himself to utter a word, let alone chastise the brunette for being out after curfew.

"Malfoy," Harry moved to sit next to the blond, "it's beautiful out tonight isn't it?" he asked wondering where his words were coming from.

"Yeah, the stars remind me of fairy lights on nights like this." Harry was surprised that Malfoy was speaking to him and not up yelling about detentions by now, but he took it as a good sign.

"So what brings you out here so late?" Harry looked up at the moon and sighed.

"I just couldn't stand the common room any longer if you must know." Malfoy replied staring at Harry. "Why are you out here Potter, it's unlike you to break rules where others can see."

Harry laughed and turned his head to face the snarky blond. "Seamus is still being a prat, so I thought I would go star gazing. It's what I do at my relatives when life feels like too much."

Harry smiled as he saw Malfoy's eyes fill with confusion, but the blond didn't say anything.

"Malfoy, if you need a way out, I can give you one." Harry stated looking up at the sky once more. He heard the boy next to him gasp slightly and adjust to a sitting position.

"A way out of what Potter?"

Harry turned to Malfoy again, his face serious. "This war Malfoy, or at least from the losing side. Just know I'll help you, if you want it."

Draco stared at the man in front of him, how could Potter say something like that. The blond looked at the ground, and then slowly back at Potter. Maybe this strange, powerful man was not only the savior of a people, Draco thought glancing back towards the stars, maybe Potter was his Hercules.

"Please… I need help."

The common room was quiet when Harry returned from the gardens. A few students still lagged there caught by the warmth of the fire roaring in the giant hearth or by tantalizing conversation with their fellow house mates. The brunette glanced around briefly, his eyes landing on Hermione and Ron sitting in front of the hearth on two over stuffed lounge chairs. He smiled making his way over to his two best friends; Harry realized they must have waited up for him.

"Hey guys, you been waiting up for me?" He asked plopping himself down at Hermione's feet.

"Yes, although it hasn't been long since this one finished his charms essay." Hermione huffed gesturing towards Ron. "Where were you Harry? It's past midnight."

Harry looked around the common room, making sure that no one was eavesdropping. "I was out in the rose gardens, to night was so clear and I needed to think."

"Did you find the answers you were looking for?" Hermione queried placing her hand on to Harry's shoulder.

"Not the one's I went out there to find… but I did learn something new. I think I may have won us a valuable ally. You two aren't going to like who it is."

"Well Harry if you think this person is trustworthy, we will back you." Ron piped in, leaning forward to look in to his friends eyes.

"Ron… you're really not going to like it. It's Malfoy, we met in the garden… he is just as scared as we are." Harry looked up at his friends pleading with them to understand. "He hasn't done anything so unforgivable yet, I saw a chance to save someone from that monster… I couldn't just ignore it." Harry forced out as quickly as he could, he was sure Ron was going to be livid.

Ron stared up at him with an readable expression before taking a deep breath. "Harry if you think the ferret is being truthful about wanting out… well I'll trust your instincts mate." The red head gave Harry a blinding smile. "I mean it's not like you're asking us to except his father."

"I agree with Ron, I'm not saying we are going to become best friends with him, but I see no reason not to give Malfoy a chance." Hermione slid down to the ground and hugged the brunette to her chest.

"Thanks guys." Harry sighed leaning on Hermione. "Having you with me will make all of this a lot easier. I have no clue why I believe Malfoy but I do."

The trio sat like that for a while just enjoying one another's company, sometime around one thirty they all headed to bed with promises to meet in the morning and go speak with the Headmaster.

Draco woke the next morning to a relatively empty dorm. It seemed only he and Blaise had slept in that morning, which he was sure, had something to do with the dark haired boy. Sighing Draco pushed himself up out of bed, walked to Blaise's and threw himself down next to his friend.

"I did something you're not going to like." Draco stated staring up at the green canopy.

"What's new about that?" Blaise asked pillowing his hands behind his head.

"I asked Potter for help, I decided to change sides." Draco stopped breathing after his statement waiting for his best friend to respond.

"You never make anything easy on yourself Dray." Blaise sighed and turned to look at the blond. "So does this have anything to do with a messy haired savior?"

"A bit I suppose, he offered me his help. I couldn't turn it down Blaise. After what I saw last summer… I can't follow that thing. I'm not even sure I believe in what father preaches anymore; let alone the shit that spews from his 'Lords' mouth." Draco felt himself tearing up but he fought them back, it wouldn't do to cry in front of Blaise.

"I understand Dragon, why are you telling me this?"

"I want you to come with me and ask Potter to join his fight also. If you follow that **thing** you'll die Blaise… I don't think I could take fighting against you." Draco swallowed hard and ran a hand through his blond locks, turning to look at Blaise.

"Dray, the moment you told me you had decided to fight against the Dark Lord I knew I would follow. You're the closest thing to family I have left… I could never stand against you."

Draco smiled and turned to stare up at the canopy again, life may be confusing but it was nice to know that he could always count on Blaise.

Pansy stood just outside of the seventh year boy's dorm, her eyes were wide in shock as she listened to Draco's admission. How could he say those things about their Lord? The brunette stared at the slightly opened door, she was so confused; she loved Draco as though he was her own brother… but this was so unexpected. Did she pretend she didn't know anything, could she tell her parents knowing it would be the death of the blond? She felt her knees shake as tears came to her eyes, turning she silently fled to her own dorm to think.

Breakfast was a mostly silent affair for the Golden Trio; they sat as far from Seamus as possible to avoid conflict. As soon as Ron had finished devouring his last muffin the three of them headed to the Headmasters office.

"Malfoy wasn't at breakfast." Ron commented as they made their way through the hallways.

"I noticed, I'll send him an owl after we speak with the Headmaster." Harry replied coming to a stop in front of the gargoyle. "Acid pops." Harry spoke loudly; the three of them stepped forward and ascended the winding stair case.

"Ah Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasly, Ms. Granger, What can I do for the three of you?" The elderly man asked gesturing for the three of them to sit. "Please sit would you like a spot of tea, or a lemon drop?"

"No thank you Headmaster," Harry began, taking the seat directly in front of the wizened man. "I have something I need to speak with you about. It concerns Draco Malfoy and his allegiances."

"Harry I know of your dislike of Mr. Malfoy but truly he is still so young." The Headmaster began, defending the young blond.

"He wants to join our side professor, and I told him I would help him." Harry cut in, boldly leaning forward and looking in to the bespectacled eyes.

The Headmasters eyes widened in surprise. "That is quite an occurrence indeed Mr. Potter. Although you needn't worry I am quite pleased that the young Mr. Malfoy has chosen to turn from his father's path. Tell me Harry do you trust he is sincere?"

"Yes sir. I do… I don't know why but I am sure that he meant every word."

The Great Hall fell silent as an all too recognizable owl perched it's self on Draco's shoulder. The blond winced at the ineptitude of the man he had forsaken his family for. Across the hall Granger punched Potter on the arm; Draco rolled his eyes and opened the letter that accompanied the snowy bird.

"So we are following someone with this little tact?" Blaise whispered leaning over to read the letter.

Meet me at five tonight, same place.

H

"Was he trying to be cryptic? Because signing your name with a letter isn't so mysterious when you send your pet owl to deliver it." Blaise commented stealing a piece of Draco's bacon.

"He is a Gryffindor, what did you expect?" Draco asked turning to Blaise." Is my bacon never safe from your thieving hands?" The bond growled stealing a piece back.

"I love to eat your meat my dear friend." The brunette replied taking a particularly large bite.

"Blaise please, I don't need the visual. Will you come with me tonight?"

"Sure, it's not like I hang out with anyone else anyway."

Harry blushed under the stare of his best friend.

"What in the world were you think Harry? Sending Hedwig is tantamount to asking him to change sides in the middle of the great hall with a sonorous charm in place!" Hermione whispered franticly.

"Well… erm… I guess I didn't think so much as act…" The brunette replied giving Ron a pleading look.

"Come on Herm no harm no fowl right?" Ron came to Harry's rescue; Harry cringed at his choice in words.

"No harm Ronald? And what if someone follows Malfoy now? Or one of those Death Eaters in training runs off to tell Voldemort? Hmm Ronald what happens then?"

Harry smirked as Hermione tore in to Ron, I was nice to know even when his world was turning on it's head something's never changed.

The sun was beginning to set as Draco and Blaise arrived at the Rose Gardens. The Golden Trio were waiting for them already, Harry's smiled faltered for a moment when he noticed Blaise, but other than that no one reacted to the new addition.

"I hope you don't mind, Blaise is my best friend and where I go he goes." Draco began staring at Harry beseechingly.

"If he wants to join us, he's welcome." Harry replied moving to sit down on the blanket Hermione had set out. The other four teenagers followed suit, taking seats as near to Harry as possible.

"So Malfoy, Zambini, why do you want to join us exactly. I mean we know Voldemort is insane but what made you see it?" Hermione asked staring at Malfoy; surprisingly it was Zambini who answered.

"Draco saw things last summer when he was with the Dark lord at his home, they made him turn from the Dark Lord. I believe Draco, if he says we will die by staying on the dark side then I believe him."

"I never wanted to hurt anyone, Father always said the movement was to separate the societies so that our culture was preserved. But that's not what's happening at all… I'm not really sure what I want the wizarding world to be like. But it is not a world where innocent women and children are slaughtered for no reason." Draco stated looking straight in to Potters eyes.

Harry couldn't look away from the depths of blue he was staring in to. Malfoy was asking him for something, that much was obvious, but the question still eluded him. Harry hadn't noticed himself leaning forward until he was practically in Malfoy's lap, reaching out he placed his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"I don't know why I believe you Malfoy, by all rights I shouldn't… but I have a feeling about you. I try and listen to those so for now you're in." Harry stated looking in to Malfoy's baby blues. "Zambini too I suppose, but we will have to talk to the headmaster about this later in the week." Harry glanced over to Zambini throwing the darker boy a smile.

"Of course Potter." Draco replied

"It's Harry, if you're going to fight next to me call me by my name." Harry said leaning back to sit next to Ron.

"Well Harry, I'm Draco." Malfoy replied offering Harry his hand. Harry smiled and took it, it was then that he knew he had made the right choice.

Ron blinked as Harry leaned in to Malfoy, was it his imagination or was Harry… hitting on Malfoy. Ron blinked that was preposterous… wasn't it? The red head blinked again waching Harry place a hand on to Malfoy's shoulder. That look Harry gave the blond, it was the same look he gave Hermione when she was hurting and he couldn't help her. Harry… and Malfoy… there was no way, just no way. They were like night and day. Ron decided there was nothing going on between the two of them. Yet he couldn't help but notice the look Draco gave Harry as he pulled away, the same on he saw in Hermione's eyes every time he didn't kiss her.

Pansy looked down at the quill in her hand; she still wasn't sure about this. But if anyone found out she knew and didn't tell someone, her parents would kill her. She glanced to the full ink well above her length of parchment. This had to be done, she told herself, it was the only way to save Dray and Blaise from the Mudbloods and Blood traitors. She felt tears come to her eyes, Lucius was going to be lived when he received this missive… but it was the only way. Pansy finally put quill to parchment and wrote. Tears stained the paper, she knew this could get both of her friends killed, it was the only way, she told herself once again as she signed her name.

Lord Malfoy

Your son and the Zambini boy have fallen in with Harry Potter. The boy is having a bad influence on them. If it pleases you Lord Malfoy I have kept an eye on them and can report that they have joined the "wrong sort". It may not be too late if you act soon.

Sincerely

Pansy Parkson

The brunette turned her eyes away from the tear streaked letter and called her owl to her. She had decided, she loved her mother just a bit more then she loved her Dragon


	2. Chapter 2

A/N another unbetad chapter sorry, but I can't stop writing and my beta can't get to them till tomorrow…so eh

Finding Draco Malfoy

Chapter Two

The Tragedy of Draco Malfoy

Harry lay in the Rose Garden once again; the stars were not as bright as that night with Draco he noticed. The Green eyed boy hadn't seen the blond all day and was worried about what may have happened to him. It seemed clear that the other Slytherin had known who the letter had been from as both Draco and Blaise were being ostracized. Both of them seemed to be taking it in stride, but for all Harry knew that could be an act.

It seemed as though both of them were quite good at putting on a front in public. Draco… it was strange to call the boy that, he had been Malfoy for so long Harry wasn't sure if he would ever get used to speaking his given name. The blond was such a mystery, and harry being Harry couldn't let him stay one for long. The brunette was already concocting a scheme to learn as much about Draco as possible.

"Draco." Harry tried the name on his lips. He cringed at the way it came out, stunted, almost as though he were cursing. Green eyes fluttered shut as he sighed and let his hands fall behind his head; this week had been full of surprises. He had received a letter from Sirius that morning regarding living arrangements, it seemed he, Hermione, and Ron were to be staying at Grimwald following graduation.

Harry was quite happy with the arrangement, he was sure his friends would be as well. The letter had gotten him thinking though, where would their two new Slytherins go? It wasn't as if they could go home, not after Harry's massive error in judgment announced to the entire school they were on speaking terms. With Graduation only a month away it seemed a pertinent question, and it was one that Harry was going to answer before the weekend donned.

Draco strolled towards the rose garden; Blaise had fallen to sleep early that night and left the blond to fend for himself in the common room. It hadn't taken long for the vultures to descend upon him; strangely Pansy stood back and had not said a word through the entire ordeal. Draco had decided after about ten minutes of taunting it would not be worth it to fight that many of his house mates and made a quick escape in to the night.

So here he was, returning to the only place that made him feel a bit less lonely… the only place he might run in to Harry at this hour. Harry, now there was a subject worth thinking about, the brunette had allowed him in to not only his side of the war, but also his confidence. Draco couldn't fathom the reason for the green eyed boys sudden about face in regards to him, but he was not going to complain.

Blaise was still weary of how fast the Golden Trio had accepted them, but Draco felt it was just their way. The three Gryffindors held on to an almost childlike innocence about how the world worked. It was strange to say the least in people who had been through as much as the three of them had. Draco just assumed it was because of their Gryffindor sense of right and wrong. When one sees the world in black and white it is hard to come up with reasons for a person you trust to be deceitful, and for some reason Harry trusted him. The blond sighed as he saw he was approaching the clearing, he just hoped Harry's trust was well placed.

Draco stopped as he got to the edge of the clearing; Harry was sitting on his cloak in the middle gazing up at the stars.

"Hey, what brings you out here so late?" Draco asked, dropping down next to the brunette.

"Couldn't sleep, this whole week has been…" Harry sighed. "Hard."

"That's understandable." Draco looked to Hercules and smiled.

"er… the Slytherins are giving you a hard time then?" Harry asked gazing down in to the grass at a small ant crawling across his hand.

"Yes, but their opinions mean very little at this point, they will all follow that mad man and perish for it."

"I suppose… but if you need anything just tell me or Ron, yeah?" Harry asked bringing his hand up to examine the black ant.

"That won't be necessary Po… Harry. What in the world are you doing with that thing?" Draco turned to look at the ant crawling across the saviors' hand.

"I find ants fascinating, they are so strong in their world, and yet we can crush them so easily. It makes me wonder about life, why is it that instead of protecting the weak humans harm anything deemed weaker than they are?" Harry asked placing the small animal on to the ground.

"Not all people are like that Harry, I mean you're not, Granger doesn't seem to be. The Headmaster is a great bloke as well." Draco reasoned.

"When I was a year old Headmaster Dumbledore left me on the door step of my mum's sister, my Aunt. I was an infant and yet as soon as she realized I was her nephew she hated me. She hated me for my blood, the one thing I couldn't change. I grew up in a cupboard under the stairs, my uncle and cousin blamed me for everything, my Aunt just liked to forget I existed. How can people hate a child for something they can't help? Voldemort does it, my Aunt and Uncle did it, thousands of other people do it, whether it's about blood, skin color or race every where there is difference there is hate." Harry looked up in to Draco's eyes. "I am so sick of hate Draco."

The blond looked away from the intense green of Harry's eyes, "I am too, I can't say I have known hate the way you have. My mother and Father loved me more than anything in the world, as their heir I was given everything and showered with love. No I never saw what you did Harry, I was always on the other side. My Father taught me to hate people for their differences. Blood purity, family status, the amount of money in the bank; all of those things were more important to him than if the person was good or kind." Here Draco paused and tuned back to look in to Harry's eyes.

"And then last summer I learned the true meaning of the word loathing, I met the monster behind the pain. The Dark Lord is hate embodied, he loves nothing, he can't see past his own ego. He kills indiscriminately, and enjoys the meaningless death. While I lived in that house all I could feel was despair, I had to watch that thing rape women and little children. He enjoys little boys you know… I couldn't take it. So I went to Father, the man who had always saved me, but he too had been seduced by the darkness. My Father showed me the true face of evil Harry, he raped and murdered a twelve year old girl. How can I ever forget her face or the sound of her cries, let alone forgive my Father for searing them in to my brain." Draco finished whispering the last few words.

"I have no idea Draco; I don't think you ever will be able to forget. But maybe that's not so bad, maybe it will make you fight against the dark that much harder."

"He is crazy Harry, he argues with himself. He cries out in two different voices, his eyes change colors. I have never seen anything like it. It's like he is possessed." Draco murmured looking up to the heavens.

"Your Father?" Harry whispered

"Voldemort."

Blaise sat staring at nothing; he had been in the library for hours. He had woken to a missing Draco and angry house mates so the dark boy had escaped. Now he was sitting in the Library one hour after it had opened. He sighed and clonked his head down on to the table, his life sucked.

Hermione grinned triumphantly, she had pulled Ron out of bed early that morning, but it had been worth it. Sitting a few feet from her was the object of her quest, Blaise Zambini; he was the ultimate assortment on knowledge of Draco Malfoy.

"Zambini, what a pleasant surprise!" Hermione exclaimed walking over and sitting next to the Slytherin.

Zambini glanced over at Hermione, "Why my dear do I feel like I have been caught?" Blaise asked scooting away from the grinning girl.

"Oh no, that's not it at all, we just need to know a few things about Draco. You see Ron and I think Harry may like him and we need to know how to advise him." Hermione stated leaning in towards Zambini.

Zambini smiled, "Oh my dear Lady I have so much to tell you." Blaise replied leaning in.

Harry and Draco made their way quietly through the halls towards the Headmasters office. They had stayed out all night talking, Harry felt they needed to tell Dumbledore about the strange way Voldemort had been acting. Both of them thought it might be something that could help them in battle.

Draco glanced over at Harry; he seemed so out of it. The savior was sure that Draco had stumbled on to something important; Draco only prayed he was correct.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N okay this is for all of you lovelies who reviewed! It should bring their time at Hogwarts to an end… I think… hmmm…. Right well have fun reading and don't forget to R&R

P.S.

We will also be answering any reviews every fourth chapter, so chapter eight and twelve will have responses.

P.P.S.

This is the longest chapter so far, who likes the idea of longer chapters but only two a week vs. shorter chapters with like four a week?

Happy reading

CBT

Draco Malfoy

Chapter Three

To be or not to be

Draco will never tell Potter how he feels, Blaise commented Glancing over at Hermione, they had been talking for hours about their best friends and both had decided being cordial was inevitable. I seemed that Hermione thought locking Potter and Draco in a broom closet was a perfect way to get them to talk out their feeling. Blaise was not so sure, Draco was intensely private, the dark haired man knew that if confronted with real emotional turmoil Draco shut down.

"Draco isn't that kind of person… after the things he was made to watch… not to mention do Draco has problems with relationships. He's also a tiny but claustrophobic, your plan will just lead to Draco having a panic attack and maybe hurting himself. They are grown men; they'll work it out on their own.

"I don't think you understand just how dense Harry can be, if we don't do something there is a good chance they will both die in this world before they know how important they are to one another." Hermione huffed glaring at the insistent Slytherin.

"I agree with Blaise, Mione, if we interfere you know Harry will end up upset with us. He really needs our help right now; we can't alienate him over something as small as his love life. This war is bigger than that; I mean should we really even be for a relationship at this point? It really makes no sense strategically to give Harry more weaknesses." Ron stood looking down at his best friend.

"I just think he deserves some comfort."

Draco stared up at the vaulted ceiling of the Headmasters office, he and Harry had been in there for hours. It seemed the older man had decided that what Draco has seen was indicative of possession. The Headmaster was under the impression that Voldemort may not call himself Tom riddle for a reason other than the shame of a muggle surname. Draco wasn't sure how he felt, if it was the truth then the monster he had come to know was not in the same genetic pool as the blond… which would make him feel much better about the human race in general. On the other if he was possessed they had a problem, no wizard alive knew how to exorcize a demon.

Harry glanced at Draco; the blue eyed man had been staring at the ceiling for an unusual amount of time. Harry wondered what the Blond could be looking at that was so interesting, when he looked all he could see was stone and beams. The entire situation seemed like a dream, he was on a first name basis with Draco and the blond was helping the war effort by working **against** Voldemort. He glanced over to the large book shelf on the other side of the giant mahogany desk; Dumbledore had disappeared in to a secret passage twenty minutes ago and had yet to return.

"How long are we meant to wait?" Harry commented standing to stroke Fawks.

"How am I supposed to know? You're the one who's close to the Headmaster; shouldn't you have some idea of where he's gone?" Draco groused tearing his eyes from the ceiling. "Has he always had a phoenix?"

"As long as I've known him, I suppose I really don't know how long he's had him… it's not something that's come up."

"Hmm, do you think he would tell me if I asked?"

"Why yes Mr. Malfoy I believe I would." Draco and Harry jumped, turning to stare at the Headmaster. "That however will have to wait for another time; it's quite a long story. For now you two need to get to breakfast."

Draco and Harry glanced at one another, they both thought the same thing. Why had the Headmaster had them wait there for him if he wasn't going to tell them what he found?

Two weeks later

Draco sighed, he and Blaise were lying under their favorite tree, NEWT's were finally over. The sun was shining overhead; the air seemed to dance with the freedom that had been handed to them. They were adults, it was inconceivable but true, and their time at Hogwarts was finished. All that was left was graduation and although the future was an unknown, for the first time in years Draco had a goal that he believed in.

Blaise stared across the grounds; he could just make out the Golden trio over by the lake. He and Hermione had been spending mass amounts of time with one another lately; the brunette was smart, funny and seemed to genuinely care about people. Blaise couldn't help but fall for her; he knew it was a bad idea. She was in love with Ron, but the red head didn't seem to feel the same way. Blaise covered his face with his hands and groaned, why did things like this happen to him?

Harry smiled at Hermione and Ron; they were splashing one another in the lake. The brunette was contemplating joining them, but he was so comfortable it didn't seem fare to his muscles to make the short trip to the shore. Harry was excited about graduation, it would be the first one he had ever attended and from the stories he had heard it was going to be a blast. The war loomed in the distant future, he knew plans needed to be made, hell at this point he had no idea where he was going after graduation. Grimwald seemed like the best place to be, but Harry wasn't sure the order wanted their weapon in such an obvious place; there was also the Weasleys, Harry was sure that Molly would welcome him with open arm; and he supposed he could go back to the Dursley's… although his family may find they didn't like life with him now that he could use his magic outside of school. Harry curled in to himself and rested his head on his knees, he had time to figure life out, but for now he wanted to nap.

Hermione gazed at Ron; he was slowly swimming a lap around the lake. She was in the shallows relaxing in the cool water and tanning under the warm sun. The red head was magnificent; his long hair fanned out in the water, his lean muscular arms stroked the water making the sinew of his back bunch and release. He was a God come to life, and she loved him more than she had ever loved anything else. He didn't see her… not really. To him she was still that frightened first year he had saved from the troll, not the woman she had blossomed in to. She was like a sister; he said it all the time… She sighed and let herself fall back in the lake. Now she was spending most of her time with Blaise, Ron teased her all the time about Harry not being the only snake lover. How was it that she couldn't see it wasn't Blaise she loved, she ducked under the water letting out a silent scream in to the depths. Surfacing, she stroked back to the shallows and walked to shore, she might as well go find Blaise and see if he had any more ideas for project H3D, it wouldn't do to torture herself too much.

Ron smiled as he watched Hermione walk towards Zambini, the two of them looked so good together. He had to admit there had been a time that Hermione was the only girl in his heart, but lately she had become his family. He wanted her to get over him, and Zambini looked like just the man to do it.

Graduation

Harry leaned against the wall outside the Great hall; all of the younger years had left the day before. Now all of the seventh years were lined up by houses and dressed in robes of yellow, green, blue and red. Harry pulled on his own red robe and glanced at Ron, the red of the robe clashed terribly with his hair. The brunette snickered, which earned him a glare from the red head in question. Harry wondered if Remus had show up… the Headmaster had assured him he would fire call the werewolf but harry was still unsure the older man would show up. Harry wanted someone to be there just for him, it was silly, he knew that but it would be nice to walk in there and see Remus waving.

Draco nervously stared ahead of him; Slytherin's were the first to walk in, Draco was worried about his parents being there, he hadn't received any letters from his parents lately. That mean t they knew, he was sure they did since every Slytherin in the school knew. It wasn't hard to imagine Lucius being upset about his change of allegiances… but his Mother… maybe she would show up… just maybe.

The door to the great hall opened allowing the graduates to see the mass of witches and wizards just inside. The hall was decorated opulently in all three house colors, the tables had been replaced with rows of chairs, and he head table was not a stage and podium. A wide walk way had been left for the students to walk down; the head master called them in and so began the best day of their lives.

Harry smiled as he made his way down the aisle; there in the second row was Remus, along with the entire Weasly clan. The werewolf beamed and waved at the messy haired savior, Harry could not ever remember being that happy.

Graduation ended… Harry knew it had to, but the fact that it was all over, Hogwarts, Quidditch and childhood. In one fail swoop his entire life had changed, now he sat quietly in a compartment with Hermione, Ron, Blaise and Draco, they were all headed to Grimwald. This was it, the beginning of the fighting, the death… the real world had come crashing down around him. He was not a Hogwarts student, he was not a seeker for Gryffindor, he was not the top of his class in defense against the dark arts; he was the Boy Who Lived, Savior of the Wizarding world, he was the greatest weapon for the light side, and he was most importantly Harry Potter. Harry sighed and closed his eyes; he wasn't sure that was worth all that much.

Draco shifted and looked around the bleak sitting room of Grimwald place, it was nearing midnight and everyone had gone to bed. The blond clutched a letter in his hands, Molly had given it to him at graduation, but in the haste of their departure he hadn't had time to read it… now sitting in the shabby sitting room his eyes filled with tears. His Mother still loved him, she had written to Molly, sent her well wishes for him… she was scared of Lucius, she couldn't leave the manor. Draco wept and curled in to himself… he wished there was something he could do, he wished he wasn't so very helpless.

The next morning Molly found Draco curled up on the couch; she woke him and tried to send him off to bed. The blond wouldn't hear about it he had accompanied her into kitchen, he had no idea how to cook but… how hard could it be?

Harry sated at the demolished kitchen… he wasn't sure how a room got this messy. Pots and pans were scattered all over the floor, there were egg whites stuck to the wall and… yes he was sure of it, there was flower on the ceiling. He wasn't even positive that you could make flower fly that high. Standing in the middle of all of it was Draco, hands on his hips blushing furiously.

"Will you help me clean this up before Molly gets back? She went to market for some corn meal." Harry laughed, shaking his head, and went to retrieve a pot from across the room.

A/N I had to throw a bit of humor in there… this was getting much to serious.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Okay so this is super long! I have never written a chapter that was this long… and I feel like it's a pretty good chunk of story. On another note, I feel no love from most of you reading this :( Reviews are much appreciated and make me write more :) to all of you lovelies that have reviewed, I love you and give you lot of cookies! Also I am going to be writing a short one shot from this story, I am thinking it will be about Graduation who would read that?

All my love

CBT

Finding Draco Malfoy

Chapter Four

The tragedy of Narcissa Malfoy

Draco glared at the breakfast before him, he and Harry had made quick work of the clean up, they had thankfully finished before Molly had returned. Now the order was sitting around him arguing about what to do about his mothers' letter, she wanted out that much was for sure. Some of the members wanted to use her as they had used Severus, to gain information. But Dumbledore wouldn't hear of it, Draco was thankful for that. His mother wasn't a death eater, she had only married one; she didn't deserve to pay for crimes she didn't commit. The room was deadly silent after the headmasters announcement, it was clear that everyone was waiting for the answer to the same question; if Narcissa wasn't useful o the cause what were they to do about her?

"Narcissa Malfoy is an innocent in this; we will do our best to help her." Dumbledore murmured, his eyes straying over the sea of faces.

"I'm with Albus; my sister has never been the type to kill. She is very soft hearted and loves her husband more than life. That is the only reason she has waited this long to leave him, of that much I am sure." Andromeda Tonks piped up, standing she made her way to Dumbledore's side.

"If Dromeda is in then so am I, she knows Narcissa better than anyone here." Sirius commented, smiling at his cousin. A general murmur of agreement swept the room.

"I believe all of you are over looking one crucial person," Molly's disappointed voice rose over the din. "Draco, do you think your mother is telling the truth?" Molly asked placing a hand on to Draco's broad shoulders.

"I…" Draco paused; did he think his mother was being truthful? It was hard to tell, she was always very good at spinning a tale… but he didn't think she would lie to him. "I believe Mother is telling the truth, she may love Father very much but… I am certain she is more afraid of Voldemort."

"Then it's settled, we will find a way to extract Narcissa, Mr. Zambini do you think you could persuade your mother to invite her to a brunch in Diagon ally?" Dumbledore Turned to Blaise and raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe, I would have to pitch it the right way… but Mother does love to chat with Narcissa. I'll write to her right away." Blaise turned as soon as he was finished speaking and headed towards the drawing room to find some parchment and a quill.

"Good then, Harry I need you to orchestrate an outing for a few of your fellow graduates on the same day." The grey haired man ordered, "Chaperoned of course." He added as he saw Molly about to protest. "We would never send our newest members in to harms way without back up. Well I think that will be all for now, you all have your assignments, lets meet here around 11 tonight to discuss this plan in more detail." Dumbledore dismissed the Order, turning to leave himself.

"Albus, a word." Molly called out to him.

Turning the elderly man smiled at her, "Ah Molly, of course I always have time to speak with you." He replied walking towards her. As soon as he was near enough she gently grasped his arm and led him in to the sitting room.

"I would not want to be Dumbledore right now." Harry commented, plopping down in the seat next to Draco.

"That woman is bloody scary…" Draco replied, turning to look at Harry. "Thanks for the help this morning; I would have been dead if you hadn't wandered in." Draco gestured to the room around them. "I would have never cleaned this all up."

"Uh… don't worry about it, believe me Ron has done worse." Harry poked Draco in the ribs and chuckled.

"Are you telling lies about me again mate? I'm so hurt, and here I thought we were best friends." Ron exclaimed, hopping up to sit on the table between the two.

"You better hope your Mum doesn't catch you sitting on the table again or you feelings aren't going to be the only thing hurting." Harry joked, hitting Ron between the eyes with a piece of bacon.

"That my dear friend could be taken as a declaration of war." Ron commented, idly fingering a biscuit.

"I am leaving now, before either of you get me in trouble." Draco stated standing and backing towards the door.

"Oh Draco you break my heart… after all we have been through you would abandon me?" Harry asked batting his eyes.

"We haven't been through that much Potter, that woman will murder us if we destroy this kitchen. I'm out!" the last part was yelled as he disappeared down the hall.

"Well he has good instincts…" Ron commented, letting a spoon of grits fly at Harry.

Twenty minutes later

Draco relaxed with a cup of lemonade as he watched Harry and Ron clean the entire kitchen.

"You know you could help, I helped you this morning." Harry groused, mopping the floor.

"Molly said since you intentionally destroyed her kitchen no one is allowed to help you." Draco shot back, lifting his feet so Harry could get under them.

"It's true mate, just leave it. Mum 'll kill us if we try and get him to help, might as well take our punishment.

"You're up to something." Harry accused staring at Ron affronted.

"Why would you say that?" Ron asked turning to clean under the table.

"You never give up on getting help with chores… what's wrong with you?" Harry exclaimed looking at Ron as though he might explode at any second.

"Nothing's wrong with me, I just think it's time to grow up a bit."

"This from a man who started a food fight, not half an hour ago." Draco muttered.

"It's pod people isn't it, Ron has been taken and replaced!" Harry shouted hiding behind Draco.

Both men turned to look at their obviously crazed friend.

"What the bloody hell are pod people?" Ron asked

"No idea, should we go find someone to examine his head?" Draco answered moving towards the door slowly, keeping an eye on Harry.

"It's a muggle thing…" Harry stated still staring at Ron."It was a joke… kind of."

"Muggles are bloody crazed." Ron muttered turning back to cleaning.

"Agreed, I'm still going to find Molly… just in case." Draco stated, running from the room.

"Well… that was interesting." Hermione's voice came from the other door, "Can you three not have a normal conversation?" She asked entering and carefully picking her way across the mess. "I'm sure you've just scared poor Draco out of his wits Harry." She giggled and sat in a relatively clean chair.

"Maybe." Harry replied, returning to mopping.

After escaping the clutched of the kitchen Draco headed for the garden, he was sure Molly had said something about de-nomeing it earlier. Walking out the back door in to the blinding light of the morning sunshine was quite a shock. But it was one Draco was happy for, Grimwald was a particularly dreary house and the contrast of the beautiful summer day was a nice reprive. Scanning the yard he spotted Molly standing speaking with Blaise and one of her many sons by a small pond. The blond smiled and strolled over to them, the breeze felt magnificent on his face.

"Molly!" Draco called out as he neared the group. "Harry may have gone crazy… he's going on about something called pod people…"

Molly laughed."That does sound like Harry. I'll have Poppy scan him when she comes by tonight just to make sure though. Draco this is my son Charlie, he's just arrived from Romania, Charlie this is Draco Malfoy, he's just been inducted in to the Order recently." Molly introduced them, giving Charlie a, be nice look.

The red head smiled putting out his hand. "It's nice to meet you Draco, I've heard a lot about you."

Draco took the red heads hand and rolled his eyes. "Knowing Ron it was all bad." Draco commented smiling back.

"Well… he said you were pretty, although I think it was meant in a derogatory way…" Charlie dropped off as he watched the blond turn and stomp back in to the house. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Draco is… sensitive about how feminine he looks… we should probably get in there before he kills Ron" Blaise said making his way towards the house, both Weaslys followed.

Draco stormed in to the kitchen and glared around the room, as soon as his eyes landed on Ron he launched himself at the red head.

"You called me pretty!" he cried shoving a handful of grits from the floor in to the other mans mouth. "I am not in any way pretty!"

Harry rushed over and pulled Draco off of Ron as Hermione helped the red head up. Charlie, Molly and Blaise all entered the kitchen then, shooting worried glanced at the blond Harry was restraining.

"What the bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. "Why would you jump on me and shove dirty grits in to my mouth?"

"Uh… that could be my fault little brother. I told him you called him pretty last Christmas." Charlie admitted, looking at the blond wearily.

"Draco is really sensitive about his looks." Blaise added.

"I am not bloody sensitive Zambini. You wait until Potter lets go of me, then we'll see who is bloody sensitive!" Draco yelled lunging at his best friend.

"Enough! Both of you should be ashamed of your selves, using such vulgar words in front of ladies! I've never!" Molly exclaimed grabbing them both up by their ears.

"Harry glanced at Charlie and snickered behind his hand as the two were forcibly dragged out of the room and down one of the many halls.

"You're Mums scary." Blaise commented.

Harry Blaise and Hermione spent the rest of the day together in the library. Hermione wanted to check out a few hexes she had heard about from one of the Aurors that morning, and the men wanted to stay as far from Molly's wrath as possible.

"So do you think Draco and Ron will be done scrubbing the first floor before the meeting tonight?" Blaise asked.

"Doubtful," Hermione replied, setting the rather large book she had been reading down on the table. "have you heard from your mother yet?"

"Not yet, we have been holed up in here all day… maybe I should check to see if Mia is back with a letter." He sighed standing and stretching.

"I'll come to, a stretch would do me some good. You coming 'Mione?" Harry asked standing and joining Blaise.

"Not just yet, I'll meet you two at the meeting later." She replied picking up her book once more.

"Alright then 'Mione, see you later." Harry called as the two men headed down the hall.

Blaise's room was on the top floor, so it took the two of them quite a while to make it there.

"I swear the person who designed this place wanted you to get lost." Harry commented, running his hand along the wall paper covered wall.

"Considering he was probably a dark wizard… it's not that farfetched of an idea." Blaise murmured pilfering through his pockets for the key. Finding it he unlocked the old oak door and walked in to the room. Harry followed, looking around the musty smelling room; it had two beds and two desks as well as two armoires.

"Sorry for the mess, Draco's not the cleanest roommate… he's used to house elves." Blaise said, idly walking over to his black owl, perched in the corner. "She has a letter from Mother." Blaise stated reading over the parchment. "She'll do it; she's invited Narcissa for tea Thursday."

"Good, Dumbledore will be happy about that." Harry commented sitting on the closest bed. "So what do you want to do till dinner?"

"Exploding Snap?" Blaise asked, walking over and holding up a deck.

"Sure."

The kitchen was full to the brim once again with Order members. The only ones missing were Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore, Harry had some idea were the first two were, as for the Headmaster… he was always late. Draco was sitting next to Harry pouting, the blond had been cleaning all day, he and Ron had barely finished when eleven rolled around. Hermione was sitting at his feet idly playing with some strings coming from the hem of her skirt, while Blaise stared down at her from next to Draco. Harry wondered if Hermione was ever going to stop pining after Ron and realize what was right in front of her face. For a smart girl she could be very dumb sometimes. Ron was sitting next to Harry half asleep with a half a sandwich in his mouth. The Red head had missed dinner while cleaning and was determined to eat as much as possible before bed. Harry shot a sly smile at Sirius as he and Remus shuffled in the side door mostly unnoticed, his godfather caught his look, a light pink flush colored his cheeks as he steered Remus towards the group of teenagers.

"Hey Harry, haven't seen you all day." Sirius exclaimed, patting the younger man on the back.

"Blaise and I popped up to his room for a few games of Exploding Snap." Harry explained grinning. "What have the two of you been ***up*** to today?" Harry asked knowingly.

Remus blushed and excused himself making his way for Molly and Arthur. "That wasn't very nice Harry; you know how private he is." Sirius admonished.

"Well if the two of you want privacy don't walk in to a crowded room looking like you have just gone a few rounds between the sheets." Harry stated looking to Hermione for back up.

"It's true Sirius, anyone with a brain knows what the two of you were doing." Hermione added grinning up at the animagus.

"We do not!" Sirius exclaimed earning the attention of a few people lingering close by.

"Yes you do." Draco whispered rolling his eyes and turning his back to the nosy Order members. "I don't even know the two of you as well as most of the people here and I could tell you had just shagged, so why don't you stop bickering with Harry and go save you boyfriend from Molly's clutches." The blond sighed as Sirius shot him a terrible look and turned to walk towards Remus.

"Good Lord Draco I have never seen Sirius give anyone but Snape that look."Ron whispered, coming out of his food induced coma. "Good on you."

Draco sighed once again and leaned against Harry. Harry froze for a second but slowly allowed himself to relax in to the blonds touch. Hermione and Blaise shot one another a smile under the two men's heads.

Dumbledore finally arrived ten minutes after Sirius and Remus, he looked bedraggled and Molly rushed forwards immediately to get him a seat and some tea.

"My friends," He began slowly. "I have been contacted this night my Narcissa Malfoy, she is hiding in London. It seems Lucius intercepted an invitation from Madame Zambini and knew it for what we intended it to be. She is hurt but alive, I need an extraction team to search and assist Narcissa." There he held up his hand. "I know some of our young people are quite vested in her personal safety." He shot a glance at Draco who was half standing. "But this operation requires trained Aurors, with that said who would like to be the lucky two to go find Lady Malfoy?"

All at once everyone looked around the room; the only two hands raised were Nymphadora Tonks and Severus Snape. "Well that seems to settle it, Tonks, Severus, the mission is yours, in this bag is all the information you will need." Dumbledore handed a large velvet bag to Snape. "This mission must commence within the hour, please use that time to go over a plan and ready your selves to extract Lady Malfoy. Meet me here in one hours time to leave." With that Dumbledore headed to the fire, threw a bit of floo powder and was gone.

Draco stared at the fire… it had all happened so fast. His mother was hurt… she was alone somewhere in London. His father had done it, so why was he sitting in the kitchen at Grimwald still? Draco swept his eyes across the room, Severus and Tonks had left. How long had he been staring at his hands?

"Draco… Draco are you alright?" Harry's voice cut through the fog. Draco looked up strait in to green eyes.

"No, I really don't think I am." He whispered running his hand through his hair.

"Dray, come on lets go sit in the library." Blaise took his arm in hand and pulled the blond with him out of the room. The Golden Trio followed them out at a distance.

Severus and Tonks apperated to a dingy alley in the middle of London, Narcissa was just inside the building to their left, a small run down hotel. Severus had to give her credit, Lucius would never look here. He led the way in to the hotel and up a side staircase, room 302, that's where they would find Narcissa. They opened the door to find the normally pristine woman doubled over in a chair. Her white blond hair was stained with blood; she was wearing a ripped night gown and a pair of house slippers. Severus hurried to her side and scooped her in to his arms, her body was limp and her eyes roamed all over the room unfocused.

"We need to get her to Poppy." Severus whispered pushing past Tonks and in to the dimly lit hotel.

Severus prayed that Narcissa would survive apperation as they blinked out of the ally.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay so here is chapter eight… it's not quite as long as the last chapter, this one just did not want to be written. It is not at all the chapter that I had envisioned but… oh well I think you all will like it.

Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers! You make my life a bit brighter.

CBT

Finding Draco Malfoy

Chapter Five

Midnight in the garden of good and evil

Draco was sitting in the library with Blaise, Harry, Ron and Hermione when the door to Number twelve was slammed open.

"Poppy! Poppy! God damn it woman get down here!" Severus' frantic voice rang from the entry.

Draco shot up out of his seat, raced out of the library and down the front stairs.

Harry glanced at the others as they all stood and made their way after Draco at a slightly more sedate pace. As he made it to the end of the stairs Harry saw Draco cradling the broken form of his mother on the floor. Snape was close by Draco's side, checking the woman pulse periodically. Poppy pushed past him suddenly almost making Harry fall to the ground. Conjuring a gurney, Poppy ushered Narcissa out of Draco's arms and floated her up the stairs and out of view. Snape held on to Draco keeping him out of Poppy's way. Draco had tears spilling down his face as he fought to escape Snape's grasp. Harry walked over to Snape and Draco, kneeling down he wrapped his arms around the blond restraining him and allowing Snape to step away and follow Poppy.

"Draco you have to calm down." The brunette whispered. "Following will only distract Poppy, your mother is safe and in good hands." Harry soothed. "Come on let's get you to bed, Blaise could you come help me with him." Harry asked as Draco went slack in his grasp.

"I think this week has just been too much." Blaise commented looking down at his unconscious friend. The two men carried him up the stairs and to his room.

"Yeah… Hermione, Ron can you meet us back in my room in twenty?" Harry asked, as he and Blaise started up the stairs.

"Yeah we'll be there Harry." Hermione answered pulling Ron in the other direction.

Harry stared at Draco's unconscious form; he and Blaise had just laid the Blond in his bed. Harry couldn't remember ever seeing someone so beautiful. The brunette was confused, Draco was a man, but Harry seemed to be falling for him more each day. It made no sense, and he was sure Draco would shun him if he ever found out the truth.

Blaise smiled at the picture the two men made, he wondered if either of them had realized they were in love yet. It was obvious to the rest of the world, well at least to him. The lingering glances, the innocent touches that lasted just a bit too long, Draco and Harry had it bad. Blaise really wasn't sure what to do about it though… he decided for now her and Harry needed sleep, he walked over and tapped the messy haired savior on the shoulder.

"Come on Harry, Ron and Hermione are waiting… Draco will be fine. He's out for the night."

Harry started looking away from the blond, turning he rushed out the door ahead of Blaise. The dark haired man sighed and followed Harry out the door, yeah he had it bad.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Hermione stood next to Ron; the Library was lit by the fire burning in the large hearth. She was worried about Draco… it seemed strange to worry about him; Draco had always been an annoyance at best and their enemy at worst. Trying to equate the man that had broken down next to his mother with the sarcastic Slytherin they had hated for so long was near impossible. Hermione glanced to at Ron, he had also changed in the last few months, he was still the brash excitable boy he had always been but now he had grown in to a brash excitable, thoughtful, responsible man. Hermione felt like she was losing her Ron, over the last few weeks she had realized she loved Ron more and more the way she loved Harry and less like a lover.

"So you think Draco's mum will be okay?" Ron asked looking at his hands.

"I don't know Ron… but if anyone can help her, Madam Pomfrey can."

"I suppose Herm… "

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Harry leaned against the wall just outside of the library, Blaise was looking at him like he was barmy.

"Harry, why exactly are we standing out here?"

"I… do I seem gay to you?" Harry asked scuffing his trainers on the floor.

"Well, you seem to like Draco. I'm not sure if that makes you gay… why?" Blaise asked leaning against the opposite wall.

"What! How did you know I liked him? I didn't even know I liked him until this evening!" Harry exclaimed standing up ram rod strait.

"Ron, Hermione and I figured it out about a month ago. Don't worry though Draco is still in the dark, he is kind of dense. I told them you weren't that bad." Blaise commented putting his hand on Harry's arm. "Now come on, leaving Hermione out of this any longer than necessary will just incite her to kick us."

"Kick us? That's what you're worried about?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"You have obviously never felt the wrath of that particular size six." Blaise replied heading in to the library with Harry.

Hermione started as Harry and Blaise walked in the door. Harry was glaring at the taller man; Hermione had to wonder what had happened between the two of them.

"How's Draco?" Ron asked sitting cross-legged on the Italian rug in front of the fire.

"Sleeping… I think he'll be fine in the morning." Harry began dropping down next to Ron. "So why did none of you think it was a good idea to clue me in to the fact I liked Draco?" Harry asked casually.

"We figured you should figure it out for yourself mate. I don't think you would have taken to kindly to being told you liked him." Ron stated lying down and throwing his hands behind his head.

"Really Harry you do have quite a temper, we were worried you would try not to like Draco just because you hadn't figured it out first." Hermione added.

"Yeah… so what do I do about it now?"Harry asked leaning against the plush couch behind him.

"I say wait till it feels right and then tell him." Blaise answered.

"What exactly do I tell him? I'm not even sure how I feel right now."

"You'll know what to tell him when the time comes Harry… so are we waiting up for Madam Pomfrey to finish with Narcissa?" Hermione asked taking a seat on the couch just above Harry.

"I am going to… I don't think I'll be able to sleep until I know how she is." Blaise stated sitting on the couch nest to Hermione.

"I'll stay up with you." Hermione commented making herself comfortable against the armrest. "Harry you should get some rest, Draco is going to need a friend in the morning. If we are all exhausted we won't be much help."

Ron and Harry agreed and said their goodnights, getting up they headed for the door.

"So how long do you think it will take those two to get together?" Ron asked throwing an arm around Harry.

Harry laughed, bumping in to Ron. "Not long with you scheming mate."

Draco woke to the glittering light of the moon, for a moment he couldn't understand why his chest felt tight. Then it all came back to him; his mother… she had looked so weak. Draco sat up and pulled his legs to his chest; he buried his face in to his knees. How could his father have done that? Draco couldn't understand, Lucius had always been a loving husband and father. He had made mistakes but… to beat his mother that badly, Draco just couldn't understand how his father could do that.

Blond hair fell in to Draco's face, he pushed it away and scooted to the end of the bed to stand. He needed to make sure his mother was okay, Draco glanced at Blaise's bed, it was still made. The blond wondered where his friend was, as he made his way down the moonlit hall. He made his way to the makeshift infirmary in the attic, he was sure his mother was being treated there.

When Draco peered in to the long silent room he could immediately recognize his godfather. Severus sat in a small uncomfortable looking chair next to one of the ten single beds lined up. Severus looked over to him as he entered and gestured for Draco to be silent. The blond nodded and carefully walked to where his mother was sleeping.

She looked so frail, he long blond hair was clean of blood and flowing free, it ran like rivers of starlight across the stark white hospital sheets. Her face was littered with fading bruises, and her lips were cracked with small red lines showing where Poppy had closed some wounds.

"How bad was it?" Draco whispered leaning in to Severus.

"Several broken bones, severe burning of her inner thighs, lacerations all over her face, she had been… violated repeatedly and there were signs of the crucio." Severus whispered back holding on to the frail hand just a bit more. "She is luck to be alive… Poppy confirmed it was you fathers magical signature."

Draco felt his eyes widen as tear began to gather just behind them. "How could he have done this to her, I thought he loved her." Draco kneeled next to the bed and laid his head next to his mother. "I can't imagine someone doing this to anyone they loved."

"Lucius doesn't love anyone Draco, I know he's your father and you love him but don't confuse your own feelings with your fathers." Severus placed his free hand on to Draco's head. "Come on now Dragon, if you're not going to sleep in your own room then lie down on one of these beds and get some rest. I'll wake you if anything happens with Narcissa, no arguments Draco sleep." Severus gently pushed Draco to the bed on the other side of Narcissa's bed.

Draco fell asleep staring at his mother's sleeping face, he hoped that she would be awake by morning and his life could return to something resembling normal.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Severus left the room once he was sure Draco was asleep, he was sure Blaise would be waiting for some news of Narcissa. He made his way down to the second floor library, the sight that he was presented with after entering made him grimace. Granger was curled up on Blaise, the two were breathing softly; both obviously asleep. Severus sighed and shook Blaise softly doing his best not to wake the girl as well.

"Hmm?" Blaise mumbled looking up at Severus.

"You may want to be quiet unless you wish to wake Ms. Granger." Severus whispered smirking at the look on the younger man's face when he realized that his love interest was fast asleep on his chest.

"How is she?" Blaise asked whispering just loud enough to be made out.

"She will be fine with a few weeks of rest and recovery. Narcissa is a strong woman." Severus replied moving to leave the room. "You may want to find a way to get her up to bed she will have a crink in her neck if she sleeps like that the rest of the night." With that he swept from the room.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

The next morning Harry and Ron trudged down to the kitchen, it was still early but neither of them had slept well. Molly was busy making breakfast and both boys were enlisted to help her finish everything. It was going to be a relatively small group of people at Grimwald this morning. Just the five friends, the Weasly family along with Sirius, Remus and Severus would be in attendance as Poppy and Narcissa would be staying in the infirmary for a few more days. Slowly people began to take their places at the large kitchen table. Harry smiled at each Weasly brother as they flooed in from their respective homes. Fred and Gorge were first followed by Ginny, Charley and Arthur from the burrow. Sirius and Remus came next both still half asleep, by the time Blaise and Hermione showed up the food was on the table and everyone was tucking in.

Harry was worried about Draco when he still hadn't turned up when ten o'clock had come.

"Maybe I should go check on Draco… you said he wasn't in your room when you made it to bed last night Blaise?" Harry worried giving Blaise a meaningful look.

"Severus said he was in the infirmary with Narcissa last night, I'm sure that's where he is now." Blaise comforted smiling at the worried savior.

"Well… I am going to bring them some breakfast... Molly made them plates so… I'll be back." Harry murmured, taking up two loaded plates and walking towards the exit of the kitchen.

"He has it bad." Ron commented watching his best friend walk away.

"At least he knows that now." Hermione commented snickering and sipping her tea. The three friends decided to grab some books and go research new spells by the small pond in the back yard.

Draco looked up as Harry entered toting two plates loaded with food.

"How is she?" The brunette asked setting the plates on one of the side tables. "I brought you and Snape some breakfast."

"She is getting better, Poppy says she won't wake until sometime tonight at the earliest." Draco answered running a hand through his blond locks. "Thanks for the food Severus is just in the loo, he should be out soon."

"Would you like me to sit with you for a while?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that would be nice." Draco smiled and pulled a chair next to his own for Harry to take.

That same morning hundreds of miles away in the headmasters' office at Hogwarts, Dumbledore stared at the multitude of open books laid out before him. He had hoped he was wrong about what the information he had gotten from young Mr. Malfoy meant. But here it was in black in white, there was no plausible reason for him to keep this from the others any longer.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Okay so I have a poll up on my profile to decide who Ron will be with, in this story. Please go and vote, as of now Severus is in the lead. This chapter has a bit of a one sided Ron/Severus drama but don't think that means that they will be together in the end… I am feeling sneaky! This chapter introduces what I hope to be the only Oc's in the story. They were necessary for later plot development so please don't hate me. Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far!

CBT

Finding Draco Malfoy

Chapter Six

A loves labor

Harry started as Snape emerged from a door on the far wall, the brunette blinked rapidly at the striking figure he cut against the harsh morning light. The normally dreary man looked positively cheerful in the muggle jeans and polo he wore. Harry caught Draco smiling at Snape out of the corner of his eye, the blond looked radiant; he wondered if he had ever seen that smile on his face before.

"Severus, you look quite jovial this morning, it's puzzling considering…" Draco offered gesturing to Narcissa.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy, you should be glad your mother is alive and making a full recovery. That fact alone is reason enough to be in excellent spirits." Snape snapped taking the seat on the other side of Narcissa's bed.

"I suppose… Severus Harry brought up breakfast would you like some?" Draco asked diverging from the subject of his mother's condition.

"It would be prevalent to eat, you did not poison it did you Potter?" Snape asked taking the tray from Draco's out stretched hand.

"Of course not Snape." Harry snapped glaring at his prickly ex-professor as the man sniffed the steaming food.

"Severus, Harry can you two please behave, mother is recovering! She doesn't need all of this negativity hampering her." Draco whispered looking at his mother's slack face.

Harry glared at Snape but quieted himself, Draco called Snape Severus, he smiled at him like he was god… Harry wasn't so sure Blaise was right about Draco liking him. In fact Harry thought Draco was mooning over their surly ex-potions professor. The blue eyed man seemed absolutely smitten; Harry felt a sharp pain in his gut. He didn't know why this was so surprising, his life was never easy. Harry sighed and stood to leave the room; maybe Blaise and Hermione would have some idea about what to do with this new information.

"I'll see you later Draco, I'll come by later and bring some lunch." Harry bit out as he stomped to the door and out in to the hall.

*********************************************************8888**********************************************************************************

"What's wrong with him?" Draco asked looking to Severus.

"How am I supposed to understand the whims of our great savior?" Severus asked buttering a piece of toast.

Draco sighed and gave his godfather a sharp look. He couldn't think of what could have happened to make the green eyed man act this way. Draco let his head fall on to the bed next tohis mother's slack hand. Taking the fragile pale fingers in to his hand he wished she were awake, his mother always knew what to do.

***************************************************9999*********************************************************************************************

Hermione smiled as she watched the two men play chess in front of her. Blaise was giving Ron a run for his money, both boys were deadly silent as they studied the board. She was sitting in a comfortable high backed chair with the Encyclopedia of Hexes Vol. 2, but had been neglecting it in favor of watching the tense game between the two men. Faintly she heard a door slam; she made a face and wondered who was in such a foul mood. Then Ron cried out, he slammed him hands down on his thighs and crooned to Blaise.

"I got you, check mate in two moves!" Rom cried sticking his tongue out at the shocked Slytherin.

"Blaise please forgive Ronald, he is as sore a winner as he is a loser." Hermione commented picking her book back up to hide her grin.

"Yeah I got that… good game Ron, I am glad I'm on your side in this war." Blaise laughed standing to stretch. "You all want to head back outside? Charlie has to be done de-noming by now." They had been forced in doors under the threat of having to help Ron's older brother an hour ago.

"Eh, sure mate just give me a minute to clean up this game." Ron said winking at the darker man. "Why don't you and Herm go on out without me, I'll just be a minute."

"No I don't think that's a good idea boy's." Hermione commented looking out the large picture window. "It looks like rain."

Blaise sighed and damned the elements as he glanced out the window as well, dark clouds were approaching quickly. "Hermione's right, looks like it'll start up any second."

All three teenagers jumped as the door to the library slammed open. Harry strode in and threw himself on to the chaise closest to the fire.

"Something wrong mate?" Ron asked staring at the fuming brunette.

"Draco liked Snape! Snape, the greasy, bitter old man!" Harry fumed crossing his arms and glaring at the flickering flames in front of him.

Blaise tried not to snicker, but his best attempts were for naught as the uproar of his laughter burst through the room. Harry turned his glare on to his new friend; the dark skinned boy was going to die after he explained what was so funny.

"S-S-Severus is Dray's Godfather!" Blaise exclaimed as his laughter died down. "He's like his f-father!" Blaise continued to giggle madly as the other three occupant stared at him like he was insane.

Harry blinked, Godfather? Well he supposed that would explain some of the more tender moments between the two.

"But the way Draco looks at him… it as if… as if he make the day brighter just by being there." Harry groused turning to Blaise for help.

"Harry you have to believe me, Draco has no interest in Severus. Severus is like another father or a favorite uncle. You have to understand he needs Severus right now, he just lost his father in a way." Blaise comforted putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Draco likes you believe me, he may not know it but I know my best friend."

"I think he is right Harry, I mean who would pick Snape over you anyway." Hermione added smiling at her friend.

"I dunno, he's not that bad looking." Ron commented as he cleaned up his chess set. As the red head realized what he said he slapped his hand over his mouth and walked to the large cabinet with the chess set to hide his red face.

Harry stared at his best friend, in shock. "I did not just hear what I think I heard." Harry stated blinking rapidly.

"Well I dunno Harry, if you heard Ron say he though Severus was attractive then either we are both hallucinating or… it actually happened." Blaise commented looking to Hermione for reassurance.

"Ron… you think professor Snape is… attractive?" Hermione asked clearly stunned. She caught sight of Ron's red face and squeaked in surprise. "Seriously?"

Ron glared at the three of them and bolted from the room, slamming the heavy oak door after him.

"Well… that was strange." Harry commented totally forgetting about Draco.

***********************************************101010***************************************************************************************

Albus Dumbledore stood at the entrance of a large mansion; he had been waiting for someone to answer the door for the last five minutes. As soon as he had realized what it was the order was dealing with he had rushed to find Liam, and his search had brought him to this grand manor in the middle of the sands of the Sahara. Liam Borque was the only living being to ever have seen a demon and lived to tell about it. It seemed they would need his unique talents for this war not to have been in vain.

********************************************************111111************************************************************************************

The first thing Narcissa noticed as she slowly woke was that there was no pain. She blinked as she slowly awoke, where was she? The last thing she remembered Lucius had been beating her. Pain had been expected… her husband was very good at what he did.

She sat up slowly, and realized Draco was there, he had her hand grasped tightly in his own. Narcissa smiled and ran her hand over her babies beautiful hair. She looked around, it seemed she was in an infirmary, the blond woman had no idea how she had gotten here but she was thankful to not be at Malfoy manor any longer.

******************************************************1212121212**********************************************************************************

Severus paused as he entered the attic; Narcissa was sitting up looking around the room as though she had no idea where she was. Severus smiled as he watched her stroke Draco's face, he was so glad they were both safe. They were the only family he had left as it was and he felt very protective of the blonds. With one last glance at the Blond woman he turned and made his way back down stairs to find Poppy, she would want to know her patient had awoken.

*******************************************************1313131313**********************************************************************************

Ron curled up in a mess of pillows and throw blankets on the window seat in the sitting room. He was hiding from the other occupants of Number Twelve; he couldn't believe what he had said. It had been in the back of his mind for the last few days, seeing Snape outside of school had brought up some uncomfortable feelings. He had never like boys, it was just not something he had ever thought of before but hearing Snape speak with such conviction at the order meeting had… made certain things hard to ignore. The red head sighed and looked at the roaring storm outside, the weather seemed to mimic his mood perfectly.

*******************************************************1414141414***********************************************************************************

Liam stalked in to the receiving room; he thought his servants must have been idiots, allowing Albus to stand outside for nearly eight minutes. It was such a large breach of protocol he wasn't sure how he was going to face his oldest friend. As he neared the receiving room he turned to check his appearance, he pulled his long blond hair back and tied it with a length of leather to keep it out of his amethyst eyes. He brushed a bit of sand from his golden skin and decided that this was as good as he could look without a good scrubbing. Sighing he tuned and took a deep breath looking at the ornate door it was now or never.

Albus was sitting in an overstuffed leather chair sipping a cup of tea and looking out the floor to ceiling picture windows on to the sands.

"Albus, what a surprise!" Liam exclaimed putting his arms out and walking towards his friend.

"It has been too long my friend, but I am saddened to say this is not a social visit." The graying man stated as he embraced his oldest friend.

"Albus what is it? I haven't seen you this upset since Gellert went mad and tried to off all of the muggles." Liam commented sting across from Albus and pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Yes well… I have come in to some very sensitive information concerning the newest dark lord. It seems he had been dabbling in the occult before his first reign of terror." Albus explained taking a lemon drop from the silver tea tray.

"Hmm well I understand why you came to me Albus; do you know what demon is helping him? My first choices would be Azriel or Cain but Levi has also been known to dabble in the affairs of the living." Liam commented running through the list of demons that could be assisting Voldemort in any way.

"It is not who is helping him I am worried about… I believe he may be possessed. By whom I have no idea but I thought you may be able to use your contacts in the world of the dark ones to… dig up the truth."

Liam stared at Albus in shock, in his two thousand years on this earth he had never seen a possession of the kind Albus was talking about. What demon in his right mind would break The Oath that obviously? "Albus I will have to be careful with my inquiries, I don't know who would be dumb enough to risk angering the Father by that kind of blatant disregard for The Oath but whoever they are I am sure they have taken precautions not to be caught." Liam stated looking out the window on the far side of the room.

"I was afraid you would say that my friend… will you come to London with me this evening?"

Liam looked in to Albus' eyes and nodded. "Of course whatever you need."

***************************************************************1515151515****************************************************************************

Harry watched the rain beat the garden out the small kitchen window. He had volunteered to cook so Molly and Arthur could have a night together. He was humming as he waited for the water to boil for the pasta, and kneaded dough for biscuits. He supposed he could have done it all with magic but he was feeling particularly introspective and cooking helped him think.

Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table with a book of crosswords with Blaise who was playing solitaire. Harry had told them it wasn't necessary to sit in with him but his friends had told him there was no reason for him to be alone. He knew when Hermione got that look in her eye there was no arguing.

The whole Ron thing was… strange to say the least. But Harry supposed there was no way around it if Ron really did like the greasy git, he wasn't going to lose his best friend over who the red head wanted to shag. He hadn't seen Ron since he had fled the room a few hours before, but he was sure he was around here somewhere; it was pouring outside and Ron wasn't stupid enough to go out in this weather. Harry smiled as the timer went off and he placed the dough in a greased bowl setting a warm paper towel over top of it. Sighing he went to wash his hands and retrieve the noodles from the pantry.

***************************************************************1616161616****************************************************************************

Poppy was worrying over Narcissa as the blond sat in the white hospital bed. Draco was estatic that his mother was alright, he hand Severus were waiting on the other side of the white curtain that was pulled around her bed. The bond was waiting to be sure that his mother was really okay and then he was going to go find the others and tell them the good news.

"I feel fine Poppy, really I'm not even a bit sore." His mother's voice filtered through the curtain.

"Now now Narcissa you just stay where you are, something like this is not so easy to recover from. You are to stay in this bed for at least another day. I'll send for your sister she has been fire calling me every hour since you were brought in." The matron scolded pulling the curtain open and bustling past the two gawking men presumably to fire call Andromeda.

"Mother, I am going to find Blaise and bring him here at once." Draco stated hugging Narcissa.

"That is a good idea Dragon, I need to speak with your uncle Severus for a moment so hurry along." She pushed him towards the door after dropping a kiss on Draco's head.

Draco smiled and made his way down the hall, he needed to find Blaise; it had been a very long while since they had something to celebrate.

Okay so here it is :) I hope you all liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: okay so here it is I'm not quite sure where this came from...

Thank you to lilz 54 my faithful reviewer your comments make my day this is for you :D

Finding Draco Malfoy

Chapter Seven

The Gentlemen of Number twelve

Black hair silky and long ran through his fingers, pale skin rested against his as a rosy mouth bruised with kisses slanted against his own. Ron felt the sheets shift around him as a hand came to rest around his member groaning he reached to reciprocate feeling the velvety satin of the answering hardness. Potion stained fingers rubbed at his face and head at the same time causing a guttural moan to break from his lips.

"God Severus yes!" he cried out grasping at the pale back of his lover.

Red hair peeked out from a mess of pillows and blankets on the window seat as Hermione approached her best friend. Ron… she wasn't quite sure how to deal with this. The red head had never been one for sharing his feelings and for some reason the bushy haired woman was sure her friend would be in a worse mood that was normal. A moan stopped her in her place rooting her bare feet to the floor. Was Ron having a nightmare she wondered leaning forward a bit trying to get a better look at the blanket entombed red head.

Then it became all too clear why Ron was moaning as a breathy sigh "Severus" escaped the young man's mouth. Mortified Hermione hurried out of the room gently shutting the door behind her.

Draco and Blaise lounged next to Narcissas bed, all three were intensely playing a game of exploding snap and genuinely having an amusing time of it. It had been a few hours since Narcissa had awoken and Poppy had thus far been unable to remove the two boys from the older woman's side. Severus on the other hand had retreated to find Albus and tell him of the development. Draco had already informed his mother of the rather strange way Harry had been acting, and much to the amusement of his friend and mother his confusion as to why the other man was being so moody. Narcissa had just smiled and told Draco he would figure it out in his own time. Now nearly three hours later Narcissa was beginning to feel the effects of the strain placed on her body over the last few days.

"Draco darling I think I need some rest, if you boys will excuse me I am going to take a much needed nap." She sighed hugging both boys in turn and sending them on their way out of the infirmary. Laying her head on the soft downy pillow and closing her eyes she drifted off in to dreamland.

Harry sighed, dinner was done but now he had no idea how to call everyone to the table. Molly always did that and really it always seemed like everyone just magically knew when dinner was finished. Harry waited a few more minutes hoping that someone would come walking in to the kitchen, when that didn't happen he decided to find Kreacher and have the elderly elf send the message out. Ten minutes and one giant headache later people started to show up, grabbing plates and wandering in to various parts of the house to eat. Harry smiled relived that the meal seemed to be a hit and grabbed a plate himself, sitting down at the kitchen table to wait for his friends to show themselves.

Hermione was first stumbling in to the kitchen in a very un-Hermione like way mumbling something about Snape and Ron, Harry didn't ask. After Hermione came Draco and Blaise chattering away about Narcissa and her "unearthly" skill at exploding snap, followed closely by a red faced Ron who said nothing and sunk low in to his customary seat.

Soon Hermione Draco and Blaise were arguing about some potions text that no one but the three of them would have ever read voluntarily and Harry had enticed Ron in to a conversation about the merits of the new chaser for the cannons. It seemed that life was rapidly changing around them but at least some things never changed.

Albus Stood infront of Number Twelve Grimwald place and handed a piece of parchment over to Liam the blond man raised an eyebrow but took the scrap and read it aloud. Suddenly the house popped in to place, realization filled Liam's eyes as he looked to Albus.

"Liam my oldest friend, welcome to the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix."

Kay really short I know sorry but inspiration has bitten me again.

Draco Started as the door to number twelve crashed opened, he looked to his comrades each in turn and together they stood to check out what exactly had happened. The trek to the front hall seemed take forever, in front of them they could hear voices, not all of which sounded happy about the new arrival. Harry pushed his way in front of Draco making the blond raise one eyebrow in confusion. Draco looked to Blaise for an answer he found his friend snickering quietly next to him and blushed bright red, glaring at the taller man he turned to stare at Harry's form.

Blaise snickered to himself as the group of teenagers walked closer to the entrance hall. Draco could be so dense sometimes; everyone could see what was right in front of his eyes except the blond. Harry was the most protective man he had ever met, and the way he treated Draco left Blaise to believe that he would treat the blue eyed man well. Blaise just hoped Draco could see the gift he was being given.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry's blatant attempt to protect Draco boys could be so domineering sometimes, she was quite sure Draco could protect himself from anything that could get inside of order headquarters. Ron was pushing his way past her and up to stand next to Harry then, whispering a quick warning to say behind them before he pushed in front of Blaise and Draco as well. The bushy haired woman huffed in exasperation but stayed behind the four boys, it wouldn't do to harm their fragile egos, and she could cast a hex from her current position as well as she could from the front of the pack.

Harry Grinned as his best friend took his place beside him, aware of the imposing figures they struck leading the other three in to a potentially tense situation. The hallway suddenly opened up in to the front room and there standing among six or seven order members was Albus, accompanied by an ethral looking man Harry had never seen before.

"Ah Harry my boy," Albus proclaimed coming forward and embracing harry in his decptivly strong arms and ushering the brunette towards the new arrival. "This Harry is my oldest and most trusted friend, Liam, Liam this is Harry Potter he is who you will need to speak to. He has the connection." Albus proclaimed.

"Well Harry, may I call you Harry? It is an honor to meet you, Albus speaks very fondly of you and very highly of your skills as a wizard. Albus do you think it would be possible to speak in private? This matter is not something to throw about in a parlor." The blond said pushing his hair to the side and turning to the wizened wizard.

"se no reason not to although I will make the request that the four young people with Harry be part of the conversation as well as I feel their involvement will be necessary to the success of our mission." Albus replied smiling at the blond.

"That is acceptable as long as Harry and his companions are amiable." Liam answered looking to the group of slightly shocked young people.

Harry looked to his friends, they all had a look of bewilderment on their faces, but slowly each of them nodded in the affirmative. "We will attend this meeting… Although what we can do for either of you I don't know." Harry stated taking a step forward.

"Splendid!" Albus exclaimed ushering the six of them in to an unoccupied sitting room off the main hall leaving behind the group of stunned order members.

Narcissa sighed and stretched as she woke to the sweet velvet of Severus's voice.

"Cissa, Cissa, wake up." Severus called holding the beautiful woman's hand.

"Mmmm Severus, good morning Dear what exactly is so important?" Narcissa asked sitting up and leaning in to her pillows.

"Draco is falling in love with that insipid Potter boy." Severus stated starting to pace in front of her bed. "It's a tragedy really he is so self absorbed I'm sure he is going to hurt Draco when he finds out." Severus finished turning to stare at Narcissa with an almost feral look in his eye.

Narcissa stared wide eyed at the potions master, then slowly a smile formed on her lithe face and she began to laugh earnestly.

"I really don't see what is so humorous Narcissa." Severus griped Sitting at the end of her bed.

"Draco can take care of himself Severus, and as for Mr. Potter, he is a hero Severus in every sense of the word. I believe he would no more hurt our Draco than that Weasley boy that follows him around." She giggled a bit more, before laying herself down in bed once again. :Now shoo I need my beauty sleep."

Severus huffed and stood to walk towards the door. "I suppose all there is to say is Sweet dreams then Darling Cissa." He whispered slipping out of the heavy wooden door.

Narcissa fell asleep smile firmly planted on her face, she always did love their little talks.

Harry stared at Albus in shock, Liam had just told then the story of his birth and subsequent involvement in both the Demonic world as well as that of their own.

"So your saying your half wizard, half demon. Well as fascinating as I am sure those three find this." He said gesturing to Draco, Hermione and Blaise. "I don't see what this has to do with Voldemorte, unless you are going to use your excess power to help win the war." Harry finished looking to Liam for answers.

"The truth is Harry Albus explained to me the strange things Mr. Malfoy witnessed happening to Voldemorte. and I think I may have an answer for you although the reasons for my envolvement are complex so please bare with me until the end." Liam asked, he looked around the room, after all present had nodded in the affirmative he began his story.

"Years ago when the world was still relatively new Angels and man walked together, all was right with existence. Until Lucifer the most beautiful of all seraphim rose against our creator, The Father in his infinite wisdom declared the separation of the races to protect the fragile humans. What he had not calculated was that Lucifer and his minions would not heed the word of the Father. The war raged for years, killing numerous humans in the crossfire. Finally the Father put a ban on immortals on earth, on pain of death. For the Father is the only one that can kill an immortal, for this reason what I believe has happened to the man that was once known as Tom Riddle is the greatest offence an immortal can commit against the Father. I believe that a demon had possessed him, the most heinous crime imaginable, for this reason Albus has asked me to intercede on the behalf of the human race. We must not kill Tom Riddle for he is an innocent bystander we must instead cast out the demon that has been controlling him for more than fifty years." By the end of his speech all five young people were on the edge of their seats.

Hermione looked contemplative as she lifted her eyes to the ceiling. "So God is real." She whispered.

Liam smiled at her. "Yes child he is real and he loves you."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N okay so here is another chapter, this update is about how I will probably be updating for a while once every month or so, I am engaged currently and planning a wedding as well as going to school. I am planning on rehauling this story pretty soon as my writing style has changed since I started it and I realize the firsrt three chapters don't fit all that well with the plot of the story although you will all be seeing Pansy again next chapter. Sorry for the late update but I hope the fact it is longer will make up for it. I love all of you.

A/N2- This chapter has been updated, I read over it and fixed as many mistakes as I could find, I will be having the entire story betaed in the next week as my beta will be staying with me and I am going to try and bribe her with cookies I hope you all find this easier to read.

CBT

Finding Draco Malfoy

Chapter Eight

The beginning of the end

Hermione was in a state of shock, growing up her parents had raised her in the Church of England, they were reasonable people but felt that religion played a part in a well rounded life. Since the letter had come from Hogwarts all those years ago Hermione had been trying to reconcile the church's teachings on magic with what she was living. It was not as though she had chosen to become a witch; no magic for her was a fact not a lifestyle choice. This truth was something her parents had tried to instill in her for the years that she attended Hogwarts. And yet as she grew her faith had waned, it was hard to keep believing in a god when the people who were his emissaries condemned you for how you were born.

But now standing before her was a man, with beautiful wings and amazing stories of the heavens, as well as an omnipresent being that created everything, someone who did not believe in God blindly but had seen with his own eyes the being that had created existence. Faced with this unwavering fact Hermione reverted to her childhood reverence and fell to her knees in homage before the ethereal creature that brought her the proof she needed to believe what she had always hoped was true, she was not condemned from birth. Humans condemned what they could not understand but the lord understood all and condemned nothing. This revelation brought tears to her soft eyes, they spilled down her cheeks in rivulets leaving tracks behind them. A touch on her cheek caused her to jump and look up, a soft pale hand cradled her face and long finger wiped the tears from her cheeks, there before her was Liam his smile soft and serene. His blue eyes looked upon her with love so deep she wept at its beauty.

"Gentle woman please dry your eyes, I am here now and your turmoil has ended the Lord is now and has always been with you. You are his most beloved rise to your feet now child do not pay homage to me for we are siblings in the lord." He dropped his had from her cheek and grasped her wrist. Hermione sighed and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet knowing now that there was nothing to fear. Blaise came to her side then and led her back to the sofa where she sat calmly smiling at the man she loved, and now she knew this was love she felt for the dark man that had swept in to her life, for the peace with in her was allowing her to see the world, as she never had. Without the fear of pain, for she knew the lord would provide her with love and care.

Harry watched as Hermione fell to the floor, he knew that she had always wanted to believe, and now he was happy she had a reason to; but his mind was focused on the present and what Liam had warned them was happening. Could Voldemorte really be possessed? And if so then what was there that he could do to stop the monster? He didn't think he could kill the man Tom Riddle if he still lived within the body of the demon, were he innocent Harry could never live with himself.

Harry looked to Albus, the old man was lost in deep thought, he knew that in the end, it would they who would defeat Voldemorte, and Harry felt a sense of camaraderie with Albus for that fact alone. They were a different breed the two of them, always in the lime light, yet rarely seen for who they actually were. And yet here Harry sat in a room of people who predominantly saw him, not the Boy Who Lived, not the savior of the wizarding world, just Harry Potter , a man like any other with likes, dislikes and the weight of the world on his shoulders. These people his comrades and best friends had become the best support system one dark lord fighting 17 year old could ask for. Hermione with her courage and keen intellect, Ron offering his steadfast friendship and eye for tactics, Blaise a rock in the turbulence always willing to lend an ear, or lighten the mood with an off color joke… and then there was Draco, the boy who had offered him friendship so long ago. How they had gotten here Harry really didn't know but from the uptight wanker he had known in school there had flourished a gentle caring funny intellectual man that had captured Harry's heart. Draco was not just a friend, he was the friend Harry wished to never leave, his presence made the world colorful and warm where as in his absence Harry felt the keen iciness of loss. Harry looked then to Draco and caught those gunmetal blue eyes with his own, the look in the blonds eyes made Harry's heart skip, love, love was what was shimmering in the pools of blue and Harry knew his own eyes reflected in kind.

Draco dropped his eyes to the floor, he had heard legends of demons, all wizarding children were brought up with the folk lore of the great demon king and his epic battle with Merlin. But to hear that there was an Omni-powerful being that could impose its self upon their lives at any time made him more than a bit uneasy. On the other hand knowing that The Dark Lord wasn't actually even remotely related to his species gave Draco a sense of pride in his race. At least pure evil had not yet infected wizarding kind.

Turning his mind from the unsettling idea of demon possession Draco glanced around the room, his eyes stalled as he glimpsed Harry. This man, his friend, the object of most of his thoughts, Harry was looking at the headmaster with a glint of understanding in his features. They were much alike, Draco mused Harry and Albus, both so willing to set aside their own wellbeing for that of the greater good. And yet there was something about Harry that set him apart from even Albus, other than his stunning looks that is; Harry was not just ready to do what was asked of him when it came to fighting for the betterment of the wizarding world as a whole, no, the Green eyed man would gladly sacrifice himself for anyone he felt was hurting. Harry was intensely compassionate, he held more love for mankind with in his heart than any other being Draco ha ever encountered. In that moment Draco realized why Harry was always on his mind, why his day seemed darker when he couldn't see the fiery green of Harry's eyes, he loved the other man more than he thought possible. Why he had never noticed this before, Draco was unsure, but for whatever reason he now knew what had been lurking in his unconscious for years, He loved Harry Potter. Now what was he to do about it?

Ron had no idea what to think, hours ago the fact that his friends knew he had a thing for Snape was all he could think about, now the war had smashed it's self in to his life and the nice safe world they had been building at number four slowly disappeared before his eyes. Demons were notoriously sadistic as well as indestructible. The only way to get rid of one was to banish it from this plane of existence. Ron knew that it was a fact drilled in to wizarding children from birth lest a wayward child attempted to call even a lesser demon under the illusion they could control it. Demons promised wealth, fame, and most of all power to those with no way to gain it themselves; but at a price, one that would destroy not only your enemies, but also friends, family, and ultimately yourself. To be ensnared in the web of a demon willingly was immensely stupid and ultimately fatal, to be possessed, trapped within your body, as a demon killed and pillaged in your name… that Ron could not imagine. It was the worst sort of torture a man could endure, the level of pain and suffering demons inflicted upon their victims was a horror to hear about; the blue eyed man cringed at the thought of actually witnessing the brutality first hand, let alone feeling as though you did it with your own hands. It was then that Ron realized he was feeling something that he could not have fathomed mere hours ago, grief, grief for Tom Riddle.

The red head looked around; the small room seemed to grow vast in the wake of his realization. His friends becoming mere dots on the horizon, all he could see was Liam; the all encompassing creature that had sent his life spiraling out of control. He seemed so serene, so sure about what he had said to them. Ron could not bring himself to question Liam, it was the same way he felt about Harry when his friend announced what had to happen to further the war efforts. The words became so much more than a mere utterance, they became absolute and all encompassing. Then as if a spell had been lifted the world came back in to sharp focus and Ron watched Hermione fall to her knees before the statuesque being that had previously dominated his thoughts. Her wonder was clear on her face, shining with an intense understanding; she looked radiantly joyful. It reminded him of the first time they had made love all of those months ago. Looking back now he could not remember why they had decided to take that leap. Then it had seemed like a good idea, the war was looming and although they held no romantic feelings for each other, neither wanted to die without ever knowing the touch of another human. That had been an amazing night, as well as the end of their make believe romance. It had made Hermione see the light, no matter how much she wanted to love Ron and marry him because everyone wanted that for them, she couldn't. For his own part Ron found that his body didn't respond the way he had expected it to when he had taken Hermione, yes it was pleasurable but there was something missing… something he had yet to put his finger on. Now looking back Ron assumed it had something to do with his feelings for Snape, he did not think he was gay per-say but he was most assuredly not straight. Ron blinked in confusion as all of these revelations came crashing down upon him… it felt as though his mid was free to understand the world around him unhindered by the constraints he normally set upon himself. He loved Severus Snape… truly loved him and as much as that revelation frightened him he could not fathom why it had taken so long to understand.

The moment for all of them was broken as Molly burst in to the room, her face was deathly pale and her eyes were red and watery. Falling to her knees she let out a loud sob and reached for her son who had run to her side.

"Albus, Voldemorte has taken the ministry, he is killing the officials one by one publicly, the wireless is reporting on it, they've got Arthur, and they've killed Percy."

The room was silent then, with the exception of Molly's sobbing and Rons soothing nonsensical words. Albus stood and looked to Harry who was walking towards him.

"The time for talking I am afraid is over for now, we need a plan, Harry you and your friends have been working on scenarios involving a takeover of the ministry… can we win this?" Albus asked looking to the younger man for an answer.

Harry Grimaced but nodded in the affirmative. "Ron Gather Tonks, Charlie, and Bill, tell them operation light house is a go and to meet us in the kitchen in ten minutes with their gear, I'll contact Severus, Luna,Neville and Kingsly if he is free of the ministry. This has to be quick and efficient, Hermione get to work on that archaic spell we have been talking about I need you to be able to cast it perfectly and fast, you have twenty minutes to practice. Blaise stay here with Draco we need this place ready to take care of injuries start setting out the stretchers and preparing the potions we'll need on our return." Harry turned to Albus and smiled a grim smile, "You're with me Albus we need Fawks to pull this off and any help from your new friend would be greatly appreciated. Alright people, we are officially at war."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N okay so this chapter was promising to be quite long but under the advice of some wonderful people I have cut it in half seeing as I already had 16 pages worth of chapter and it was promising to keep going, so **don't worry the rest of the scene should be out by Sunday** all wrapped up nice and tidy so the rest of the story line can continue. As a side note **I want to thank everyone that has reviewed** and apologize for not responding promptly, wedding planning has been a big priority the last few days as well as writing this bit of literary happiness. **This is not betaed so bare with me until at least next week**. I hope you will enjoy this opening battle in to our actual plot line, I would also like to take a moment to apologize **Pansy is technically in chapter 13 but does not appear until Part 2. **

Love

CBT

Chapter Nine

Finding Draco Malfoy

The end in nigh…-ish

Part One

The Atrium was lit by an eerie green glow when Harry arrived with his team, Kingsley had been correct the wards had yet to be changed and they easily accepted Kingsley's code and allowed the rest of their party through as well. Fred, George, Sirius, Remus, Bill, Charlie, Luna, Hermione, Albus, Liam, Severus, Ron, Tonks and Neville accompanied them in to the large echoing room.

The fountain in the middle still gushed though even in the low light Harry could see the water was stained red. Body parts floated grotesquely below the feet of the statues, filling the room with the metallic stench of blood and the heady aroma of decay. The Death Eaters had enjoyed themselves on this floor that much was obvious.

Harry glanced behind him to make sure everyone was though the floo before he made his way towards the entrance to the ministry. The scene before them was worse than it had seemed from the front hall. Pieces of men and women were scattered everywhere, a few unlucky souls were hung from the ceiling by large hooks jutting from the rounded metal beams.

As they continued past the fountain Harry felt a wet drop of liquid hit is cheek with some force, the brunette touched his face and grimaced, his fingers were smudged with blood, looking straight up he realized he was standing under the still twitching forum of a woman. Just as Harry was about to call out he heard a loud exclamation from Luna, her hair had been caught by a low hanging body of a mostly eviscerated woman. The blood covered Witch reached towards the party of rescuers in a silent plea for help. Harry motioned for Kingsley and Ron to get them down in the hopes that they could be healed.

The rest of the group continued across the expansive room, the large golden gates that loomed in front of them had been Transfigured, with grotesque spikes now jutting from each bar, disembodied heads adorned the top of each spike staring unseeing at the group.

The body of a man still sat behind the security desk as if waiting for visitors to check in. Harry recognized him as Eric Munch the man that was usually at the security desk. His hands were pierced to the desk and his head rested on his shoulder in such a way that any passersby couldn't mistake the distinct lack of eyeballs from his sockets. Harry pushed ahead but shivered when he heard Hermione's disgusted exclamation as she too passed the rotting guard.

The hall way that loomed before them seemed surreal after the carnage they had just passed through. The twelve elevators were in pristine condition, no blood or gore touched the walls and the only stains upon the floors were those that Harry and his comrades had made with their blood covered shoes.

Behind him Harry could hear Kingsley opening the floo connection to Grimwald and the muffled moaning of the injured women. Taking a deep breath Harry turned to his friends, the large group behind him, the room dwarfed even the largest man in the group giving Harry the feeling of being a child about to break the rules.

"These lifts will bring us to our respective locations." He began, motioning to the black doors that stood out against the white of the room. "Charlie, you're with Severus and Neville, Take the first lift to Level nine, the Department of Mysteries, and collect anything that will aid the Death Eaters or hinder us as well as any magical creatures kept down there. I don't expect that there will be resistance but… be on guard.

Bill take Hermione and Tonks to level one, as it is closest to the heart of the earth we have decided that is where the binding rune will work the best as it will be more in tune with the natural magic's of the earth. We need to bind the demon, even for a short time, otherwise we will never get the survivors out alive.

The rest of you are with me we are traveling with Charlie's group as far as level nine, but our destination is level ten. We are going to attempt to disarm the Death Eaters, and capture them as well as save the ministry employees."

As he was finishing his speech Ron and Kingsly came jogging up behind the group, the red head flashed Harry the go signal, the brunette nodded, the three floos they could open from Grimwald were active and waiting for wounded. It was time to step in to battle.

"This is not the end, this is not any ones defining moment, this is not the time to be heroes. We need all of you to end this war so stay close to one another, watch each other's backs and most of all survive." Harry stated looking to Ron and Hermione in turn, then he swiveled in place and pressed the button of the first lift.

Hermione Watched as Harry and Ron as well as the rest of the recue group boarded the closest lift, the bright light emanating from within was a stark contrast to the eerie green glow that she had become accustom. Her heart fell as the lift doors closed and her best friends were taken from her side, she stood unmoving for a moment wondering if that was the last she would ever see of her oldest friends. Bill's hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality, his face was a grim mask of determination but his voice seemed small and scared as he tried to reassure her.

"We will see them again Hermione, all of them."

She nodded in agreement, worrying that any attempt to verbally reply would end in a choked sob. The hand on her shoulder tightened then, leading her to the second lift, the doors already stood wide open, Tonks held the doors for the two of them as they stepped in to the brightly lit space, Hermione took one last look in to the softly glowing room, she couldn't help but feel the dread she had been pushing down for the last half hour climb in to her throat.

The small hallway that lead to the Department of Mysteries, as well as the stairs to courtroom ten was dimly lit by the same greenish glow that had gleamed in the atrium. Harry had to think that it was a spell the Death Eaters had cast to intimidate anyone foolish enough to attempt a rescue.

Harry inwardly smirked, they obviously underestimated exactly how foolish he really was. This was most likely a death sentence for at least part of their company, the dark haired mad glanced around and wondered which of his friends would fall at the hands of the Death Eaters tonight. The speech he had given earlier had been carefully constructed by Hermione weeks earlier, it's purpose was to hopefully stop death from foolish posturing. That thought made him snort aloud, Ron raised an eyebrow, they had reached the end of the hallway now and the three men making up the Department of Mysteries group had disappeared behind the heavy black door. In front of them was the entrance to level Ten, Ron placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, giving the other man a knowing look and a grim smile, Harry nodded and reached forward to push open the large oak door.

Grimwald was abuzz with the orderly panic involved with saving the hemorrhaging women, Ron and Kingsley had sent four through altogether and each was in critical condition. Poppy, Draco, Blaise, Narcissa, and Molly buzzed over the moaning women casting every spell they could think of to stem the bleeding while Poppy shouted orders to Fluer and Ginny who were busy preparing the potions each woman would need, were they to survive the next few moments. They were the only ones left the behind to mind the injured as the rest of the order was either caught in the ministry or attempting to stop the siege.

The two Witches cared for the patients easily with the practiced calm of university training and ample field experience, while Draco and Blaise did their best, Narcissa had taught them everything she could since the rise of the Dark Lord but their movements lacked the precision and fluidity of the trained healers. While Poppy had obtained her experience working first at St. Mungos as well as Hogwarts and later with the Order of the Phoenix, Narcissa had trained directly after school while she was waiting to marry Lucius, and had ample experience healing her husband's associates after close calls with Auror or Order member alike. The two's approach was certainly different but it seemed to be getting the job done as both of their patients ( as well as Blaises) had stopped bleeding and seemed to be breathing easier.

Draco on the other hand was having the most difficult time stemming the bleeding from the woman he was working on, she had already passed out from blood loss and her extremities were taking on an alarming shade of blue, but her heart was beating so the blond persisted with his attempts to save her life. His hair fell in to his eyes briefly before he swiped it back staining his platinum locks with a harsh red blotch. Blue eyes flashed as he murmured healing spells and attempted to manually stem the bleeding with tourniquets; yet the virtual River of blood that poured from her wounds persisted bathing his white shirt and powder blue robes, crimson. The blond woman below him started to convulse then her eyes rolling in to her head, Draco started holding her down to stop any unnecessary injury to the dying woman, he called out to his mother.

Narcissa appeared at his side in a moment, her own patient was sleeping peacefully across the large room, assessing the situation she called for someone to biring her a blood replenishing potion and for Poppy to come assist her at once.

Draco was pushed to the side, his vision blurred slightly as he watched his mother snatch the potion from the youngest Weasley and magic it in to the woman stomach while Madam Pompfrey murmured in a language that was distinctly not English. Slowly the bleeding stopped and yet Draco still felt there was something off about the situation, he looked around the room trying to find the source of his discomfort. It wasn't until his eyes landed on the magically displayed life signs that he knew what had happened. His mother covered the young woman with the white sheet at the end of the gurney and motioned for Blaise to take it from the room.

Draco stared at the empty floor where his patients gurney had been, she was dead. He felt water droplets fall down his cheeks but had no idea why it was raining in the attic.

"Maybe the roof leaks." he muttered to himself.

The ride to Level one have been quick, and the level untouched by the gore of the atrium had made Hermione feel as though a bureaucrat could walk out of one of the various offices at any moment. Tonks had taken up post near the lifts as Bill and Hermione started chanting and drawing the rune respectively. Ten minutes later Hermione Grimaced as her knees once again protested the position she had to remain in to carve out the intricate rune. She was almost done and the large chalk drawing was covering most of the floor in the circular common room. Leaning on the east most wall, where she had drawn a protection circle, Bill continued to chant as the effects of the spell drained his magical reserves. Hermione stood then as she finished the rune of binding, for a moment it flashed a bright blue, she waited for the light to wane before she carefully made her way in to the protective circle along with Tonks.

They no longer needed to worry about intruders, once the three of them finished the last part of the ritual this level would be locked down. Hermione took the jeweled knife from a satchel that hung about her neck, Albus had given it to her weeks before when she had first come up with the idea for the binding rune. Now she flipped it so that the handle faced away from her hand sliced the palm of her left hand. Tonks held out a diamond potion vial filled half way with a purple liquid and then took the knife herself, cutting her own palm. Hermione let three drops of her blood sink in to the thick potion before handing it over to the clumsy Auror who had passed the knife on to the still chanting Bill.

"Remember" Hermione whispered urgently. "Three drops no more, no less."

The older woman nodded and carefully dropped the required amount of blood in to mix with Hermione's. Bill took the vial as well and dropped his blood in, stoppering the vial and handing it to the frizzy haired witch. Hermione nodded in thanks and shook the vial then three times mixing the ingredients, the potion within began to glow the same blue the ruins before it had and Hermione unstoppered the vial spilling the potion equally on to each on of the three smaller runes situated in front of the protective circle.

"Voldemorte." Hermione, Tonks and Bill shouted all at once. The ruin Glowed then, brighter than any of them had imagined was possible, as the light rose so too did a noise, a whine that came from both nowhere and everywhere at once. The room began to quake leaving the three young people clinging to one another inside the protections of the blood magic. Then as if at once the sound stopped, the shaking dimmed and the room went dark. From this impenetrable darkness there came a loud, hallow, keening scream; they had trapped a demon.

End Part One


	10. Chapter 9 Part 2

A/N Okay so this is going to be…Three Parts… Sorry. It is becoming a huge undertaking, I think it has a mind of its own… as you can see the structure of the story has changed; I have merged a few chapters together so that the story flows better for those who are reading it for the first time. Without further ado here is chapter Nine Part 2.

Chapter Nine

Finding Draco Malfoy

The end is nigh…ish

Part 2

The scene the largest group of the order had come upon in the immense court room was one that turned their stomachs. The ministry personnel were lined up like cattle against one wall, chained together neck to neck each man and woman was pressed against their neighbors in an uncomfortable mockery of a hug. In the middle of the vast room stood Belatrix holding an elderly, chain covered man at knife point and cackling. The graying man was covered in his own blood and piss, he was trembling and begging the council of death eaters for his life. The assembled Death Eaters, numbering 20 or more, laughed quietly and whispered to one another; near the middle Voldemort reclined, flicking his wand occasionally sending a stinging or cutting hex at the pitiful man kneeling on the ground below him. Harry had only a moment to take in the scene before the demon rose from the heavy wooden chair.

"Ah Mr. Potter, what a wonderful surprise, and I see you've brought friends. There was really no need… as you see we have enough entertainment to last several hours at least." The demon swept his hand towards the chained mass, making cuts appear across their bodies. Panicked screams and the clanging of chains sounded through the courtroom. Voldemort leaned forward, grinning manically, "I am glad you have decided to join me tonight, it's fitting that my greatest enemy will bear witness to my greatest hour…"

Harry reached for his wand, snarling, his eyes flashed menacingly but he stayed his hand, hoping to keep violence to a minimum until Hermione could drag the demon from his followers.

"I don't know that he's you greatest enemy Demon." Liams voice sounded from the back of the group. Albus and Ron stepped aside allowing the Nephilim in to view. "Or have you forgotten there are still Nephilim on this plane"

Voldemorts eyes widened almost comically, Harry watched as his already sallow skin lost any pigmentation hit had retained. The red of the demons eyes glowed with an emotion Harry couldn't quite place where it anyone else he would say it was, but it couldn't be right… it couldn't be fear… could it? Harry's green orbs widened and he snapped his eyes to the tall blond being, how powerful was this man if he could scare a demon?

"Nephilim, how is it that you know me?" The demon hissed, eyes slanting in suspicion.

"How could I not know the most radiant being in existence, even if you do hide behind this… can we call it a body?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and wondered why Liam was mocking the demon, it didn't seem like an intelligent thing to do.

"Do you followers understand that the _man _that they follow is truly a fallen one?"

The room fell deathly silent, all of the Death Eaters stood stark still staring at their Lord waiting for his response. The demon look furious, his thin mouth curled in a sneer making him look, if it was possible, less attractive, and the hatred gleaming in his eyes belayed the undercurrent of anxiety that Harry could see flashing just under the surface.

"My followers know what they need to, to serve me well; whatever else about myself I choose not to reveal to them is of no consequence, and more to the point none of your concern Nephilim." Voldemort spat the last word as if it was distasteful to even utter the syllables.

"I'm not sure your followers will be so willing to serve you after this _Lord Voldemort_." Liam commented hissing the demons assumed name.

"Well Nephilim I'm sure that makes no difference, they will serve me, willing or not; that I can assure you."

"Your kind makes me sick." Liam growled, glaring at the snake like being. "Why the Father allows your existence I will never know."

"Your father allows me to do NOTHING!" the demon roared, allowing his magic to rise around the room picking up the captives and throwing them in to the stone wall. "I will do as I wish, he will not stop me! No he **cannot** stop me, I am not begotten to him, I owe him nothing!" Wind roared in the ears of the assembled mass and the room felt like it dropped ten degrees, in the corner the wails of the captives increased.

Liam stepped forward his tightly clenched fists glowing with a soft white light, he walked slowly towards the seething demon, his hair whipping around his face in the unearthly wind.

"You are the most mistaken being I have ever had the misfortune to encounter. The only reason you have breath in your undeserving lungs is because the Father wishes it. You live or die at his whim!" The wind died, and the light from Liam's hands brightened becoming so blinding all Harry could see of the two men were their outlines against a wall of white.

Voldemort cursed and turned away, he stumbled, falling from his perch above them, Harry heard him hit the floor with a sickening crack. A small whining sound came from the lump on the stone floor, Liam reached down and placed his glowing hand on to the demon. A guttural scream echoed through the room as the light started to dim, Voldemort was twitching and moaning at the feat of the Nephlim.

"Great evil cannot be in the presence of great good as you all can see, look now at how your master has fallen." Liam addressed the assembled Death Eaters who started to mummer discontentedly.

Liam reached forward once again to force the demon to his feet, when with a flash of blue light the crumpled form of Voldemort was gone.

Hermione sighed in relief as the doors to the lift closed, the sounds the demon had made were not something she thought she would ever forget. She had been quick to find the button for the lift when the terrible keening cry had filled the room, it made her want to cry from sorrow as the demon expressed its pain, sorrow and anger at being trapped. Hermione turned to look at Tonks, her face was pale, her eyes looked empty, almost as if she were a porcelain doll. Hermione grabbed the other woman's shoulder, and spoke in a gentle voice.

"Tonks, are you alright?"

"Oh… yes of course, of course I am, I mean we did it…" she paused and looked up to the ceiling, "But… that, that sound… it was… it was the worst sound I have ever heard… the worst I hope to ever hear, it made me want to… help that thing" Tonks spat the last three words as if they were poison.

"Don't you feel bad!" Hermione exclaimed, wondering whether she was defending Tonks, or her own emotions. "That is exactly what that monster wants us to feel, it knew we were there, don't pay any mind to its pleas, we owe it nothing more than a one way trip back to hell."

Charlie gasped as he came upon a sleeping Swedish short snout, it was beautiful crystalline blue Female, she was small, no bigger than a Clydesdale, her body was covered with cuts, some still openly bleeding; her neck wrapped with a length of barbed chain making it impossible for her to lift it more than a few feet in to the air. Tears came to Charlie's eyes as the dragons' delicate eyelid flitted open reveling an electric blue, terrified gaze. The red head couldn't fathom the horrors this beautiful best must have endured in her assuredly small time alive.

"Severus!" Charlie called out in an urgent whisper. "Severus!" he called again stepping closer to the shaking dragon. Footfalls echoed from behind the dragon growing more rapid with every passing moment. "Stop!" Charlie cried out hoping to protect the youngling from Severus's natural instincts when faced with such an imposing creature. "There is a dragon here Severus." He called out as the footfalls ceased. "She is young, scared and hurt, we need to free her." The silence that answered his statement was so complete, and so lengthy that for some time it seemed his companion had disappeared entirely.

"Are you mad Weasley?" Severus asked in an acerbic tone, it was all Charlie could do to stop himself from wilting under the professor he had so admired in school.

"She is hurt and needs help, I won't leave her to the whims of the Death Eaters they'll drive her mad."

"Am I meant to understand that you think we can not only release this dragon without it killing us but you also think we should bring it with us as we rescue the people being held captive there by forfeiting their lives as well?"

"Severus I can promise you if you help me free her she will do no harm to any on our side of this war." Charlie answered sure that he could control such a small docile specimen. The red head heard a long suffering sigh echo from the other side of the large round room where the dragon was being kept.

"Well Mr. Weasley, how may I be of assistance?"

Neville strode through the corridors that made up the department of ministries herbology department. All sorts of rare and (to his knowledge) fictional plants grew in various beds around him. The aroma of fertile soil and the heaviness of the mist filled air assaulted his senses, it was as though he had stepped in to a rainforest of virile, dangerous, beautiful plants. Neville could not remember ever being in a more wonderful place in all of his life, he took a long lingering moment to enjoy the delight he felt coursing through his being, it was splendid, intoxicating. The spell was broken when a small shudder ran through the building, remembering the task at hand Neville began placing stasis spells on the various plants and gently placing them in to the never ending bag Hermione had lent him. One by one the colorful foliage disappeared in to the small black handbag, until nothing but an empty green house remained; he finished this just in time to hear the deafening roar from the front of the department.

Draco sat curled on the floor in the make shift hospital, the remaining women were sleeping peacefully, Poppy was flitting around the room helping Ginny, Blaise and Fleur create a large stock of blood replenishing potions and skelegrow. Narcissa sat near the bed of the youngest of the three sleeping women humming and checking her vital signs. Below them Molly was busy cooking enough food to feed as many survivors as their group brought back, preoccupying her mind from the all too real possibility of losing both her eldest son and husband in the same night.

Draco for his part was shaking; all he could see was Harry, his eyes just as dull and vacant as the woman he had lost that night. The Death Eaters had place several curses on her, they had made it impossible to stem the bleeding, and kept her awake through the entire painful process. Draco sighed and sipped at the tea in his hand, he felt useless, left behind as though he were weak, unable to fight. He knew they needed to care for the wounded, and that he was better trained than most of the others in the order because of his mother, yet… he wanted to protect Harry with all of his being. Were Harry to come back hurt… or worse, he wasn't sure he would be of much help to anyone.

Charlie winced as the dragon let out a bellow as the chains were extracted from her neck, the red head hushed her and cast a numbing spell. The dragons blue eyes closed in relief and then concentrated on Charlie quizzically; she was obviously used to Humans causing pain, but could not understand why a human would help her out of it. Charlie gave her what he hoped as a reassuring smile and started to cast the calming charms that would allow him to coax her out of the ministry and eventually fly them both to Romania where she would be taken care of.

The shrill scream of Bellatrix Lestrange rang through the room, she fell upon Harry brandishing her wand.

"Where is he! Where have you done with him Potter?" she screeched digging her wand in to his neck and shaking him violently.

Harry pushed her off as Liam knocked her about the head putting the insane witch in to a dead faint.

"Thanks mate." Harry muttered stepping back from the limp body. The other Death Eaters fell silent cowering from the intimidating form of Liam and the triumphant look on Harry's face. "We have trapped the demon, surrender and you will have fair trials." Harry announced feeling as though he had won.

"You did what?" Liam's response confused Harry, wondering why the blond sounded so irate.

"We trapped him in a binding rune." Harry replied.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with! Albus have you not spoken to them about what is truly happening here? Have you not explained that we are not just dealing with a demon rather we are dealing with the demon?" Liam turned on Albus, his eyes glowed with a strange light.

"What exactly are you talking about?" Harry queried glaring at the looming figures before him in case any of the Death Eaters tried to take advantage of their quarrel.

"I assume you have heard of Lucifer?"

Pansy stared at the people filling the room, she was so scared, her home had been invaded by her father's associates. They were beasts! Her mother had been dragged away by two ruff looking men moments earlier and now she stood stripped to her knickers as the men (including her father) leered crudely at her. Tears came to her eyes, the Dark Lord had taken the ministry, there was no law to call for help. She must find Draco. From the other room she heard her mother cry out; Pansy's body began to shake as two particularly nasty looking men advanced on her.

"She's a virgin Greyback!" Her father called out as they drug her up the stairs, allowing Pansy to hope he may stop this. "So don't ruin her for the rest of us!" The men laughed, Pansy began to sob.

End Part Two


	11. Chapter 9 Part 3

A/N: okay sorry for the wait… Pottermore happened I'm a beta yay! But here is a nice long ending to this chapter it doesn't cover everything… obviously but it might answer some questions and it develops the characters in ways that will be important later on. For those of you that didn't like the Pansy thing in the last part, don't worry we will see her again alive. And so without further ado, I give you…

Chapter Nine

Finding Draco Malfoy

The end in nigh…-ish

Part Three

Harry didn't see the stunned faces of the other order members, the betrayed look Liam shot Albus, didn't hear the hushed gasps from the assembled Death Eaters, all Harry noticed in those moments after Liams' exclamation was the look of guilt that had flashed across Albus' face. Harry was stunned how could Albus have kept something this important from him. How could the old man have allowed him to bring their people in to a situation that was as far as Harry could tell unwinnable?

"Well why isn't he up here now then?" Ron asked looking as aghast as Harry felt.

Liam's blue eyes flashed and his face fell a bit as he looked around the still demon free room. "I… I can't say for certain." The blond said quietly after his eyes had searched, it seemed, every nook in the room for a semblance of Voldemort.

"I am assured that Miss Granger's rune will be stronger than any you have encountered Liam." Albus assured him, his eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles. "She was not proclaimed the brightest witch of her age for nothing, and she has the power to back it up quite nicely." Albus continued. "Now if you all wouldn't mind doing some levitating we need to get these people out of here and if at all possible, the death eaters rounded up before Lucifer breaks the ties that bind him." Albus finished in a conversationally light tone waving his free hand towards the unconscious captives and the cowering Death Eaters.

BR

Hermione sighed gratefully as she stepped from the floo in to the sitting room of number twelve. Bill had already proceeded her on to the large stair case jogging up it two steps at a time to go help his mother with the injured. A strange smell lingered in the hallway, Hermione sniffed slightly wondering where it could be coming from. She jumped as tonks placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's the smell of death," the older woman assured her guiding Hermione firmly up the stairs and on to the second floor landing. "It's best if we let it alone for now, I'm sure we will find out what happened shortly." The Auror said knowingly letting go of Hermione's shoulder with a gentle squeeze and continuing on up the staircase. "I'm going to go see if there is anything I can do to help, are you coming?" She asked, pausing a few steps between the second and thirds floors.

Hermione shrugged and glanced back at the entrance, she wanted to know who had died, but if was someone she knew, well the brunette didn't think she could take that news presently. "Yes I suppose I am." She replied shortly and hurried to catch up to the already swiftly ascending woman.

BR

Harry glared at the quietly arguing men, the order members, captured death eaters and freed ministry workers were crammed in to one tiny lift. Albus was across the lift from the bespectacled man having what seemed to be a very heated whispered conversation with Liam, although even in the crammed space Harry couldn't hear a word they were saying. The lift was filled with the cries of the injured and the curses of the bound Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy hissed a rather nasty expletive and Harry took it as an invitation to kick the man as hard as he could manage squarely in the ribs. The blond cried out in pain but quickly fell silent when he realized just who had kicked him. Harry wished he had not, it had given him a reason to express the anger building like a tidal wave inside him, how could this be happening, half of the Death Eaters had gotten away and they were no closer to permanently trapping the god forsaken demon controlling riddle. The lift shuddered to a halt at the atrium level, the doors opened to allow the green light to spill in on to the faces of the people around him. Harry shuddered and pushed past everyone to lead the way back to the fireplaces, closely followed by Ron, he stalked across the blood soaked front hall not paying it any mind. His head was too full of murderous thoughts, all of them aimed at one particularly barmy headmaster, the trip back through the floo was, as usual, quite unpleasant and he was in a worse mood when he arrived in the second floor sitting room than he had been. Harry stalked up the stairs as noisily as he dared with Madam Pomphry in the house.

Distantly he heard the sound of Ron arriving in the kitchen and the muttered cursing of one of the death eaters, a little voice in Harry's head, one that had been growing steadily stronger over the last year, hoped that the damn bastard killed himself falling out of the fireplace. Growling slightly he continued on to the makeshift hospital, he was not having the kind of talk he wanted to with Dumbledore feeling like this, not if he wanted Number 12 to still be standing the next day in any case.

The ethereal sound of singing broke through Harry's rage fogged mind, the voice was a soprano and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. The rage seemed to dissipate from Harry's mind the closer to the music he came, suddenly he realized he was standing in the middle of the attic hospital staring at Narcissa Malfoy as she cradled Draco on the floor and sang in a light clear voice in a language Harry had never heard. Draco was sleeping in her lap his body was covered in blood; his even breath only disrupted by the occasional sob.

Harry broke the dreamy state he had inhabited by asking quietly, "Is he hurt?"

Narcissas head snapped up and her song cut off abruptly, causing the rage filled bubble that had been dissipating in Harry's chest to swell again. "No Mr. Potter, he is just in shock, his patient died, Draco is very… empathic."

"Yes I would think he would be." Liams voice rang though the room louder than Harry thought possible. "Your son is… quite extraordinary Narcissa, but then you know that already don't you?" The blond sighed hefting his cargo, a young witch who seemed to be unconscious, a bit higher. "Where can I put her?"

Narcissa Motioned towards an empty cot and went about removing herself from Draco's grip as the younger blond slowly woke. "Come now Dragon it seems the conquerors have come back with wounded for us to care for." She said taking her sons hand and helping him to rise unsteadily on to his feet. Draco nodded blearily and started towards the small wash area they had set up on the other side of the room.

"I'll just change and have a quick wash then Mother, I won't be a sec." Draco called back towards them disappearing behind a white gauzy curtain.

"Mr. Potter," Narcissa called placing a hand on his shoulder, "would you be so kind as to fetch the potions from the adjacent room and bottle them for us? I do believe we are going to need to brew more right away." The blond woman smiled at Harry and pushed him towards the store room. "Please hurry Mr. Potter I believe we are about to become quite busy." The last part was added on as the sounds of mass footfalls reached their ears.

"Of course Mrs. Malfoy." Harry replied hurrying off to do as he was bade. Truthfully he was glad for the escape from his fellows; this evening had been more than unnerving to say the least.

BR

Ron stepped out of the fire place in the kitchen of Number 12, he heard Harry's echoing foot falls from above him and sighed heavily. It seemed he would be taking care of the logistics of where to put the wounded. He was positive they all wouldn't fit in the make shift hospital room in the attic. Sweeping his red hair from where it was sticking to his forehead Ron walked out to the entrance where he ran in to Hermione. Her eyes were watery and she was obviously trying to hold herself together, Ron smiled widely at her and took her in to his arms. "Come on now Herm, don't look like that, we won this battle." Ron squeezed her tightly and turned her towards the kitchen, can you make watch the kitchen fireplace, the death eaters should be coming through it. Just as he mentioned the highly hated title a loud crashing sound and cursing emanated from the kitchen. "Sounds like Mr. Malfoy has come through first." Ron laughed and Hermione's eyes sparkled a bit.

"You caught him then? That will make Draco happy I think." Hermione whispered smiling at Ron in a watery way. "I'll just go see to him then, are we moving them to the sub-basement?" Hermione asked.

"Urm… yeah sounds like a good enough place as any." Ron replied waving his hand in an it's really up to you gesture.

Hermione turned from him then and swept in to the kitchen to see what she could do to coordinate the imprisonment of all ten Death Eaters they had managed to round up.

Ron smiled sadly and took the stairs two at a time up to the second floor study where the injured were being taken, he needed to set up a triage station to decide who needed to go to the trained healers and who could be put on a cot in the lower levels until later. When he got there Luna had already come through with Kingsly and they were helping the order members still at the ministry to get the injured though the floo as quickly as possible. "I'm going to open up the floo in the next room as well" Ron called to them moving to rush in to the other room, "We need to get out everyone out of there as soon as we can, that demon could get loose any time now." Ron called from half way down the hall.

He rushed in to the Library and opened the floo connection, Albus and Fred rushed though supporting two wounded men. "Fred, Professor," Ron hurried before they disappeared again, "Stay here and categorize the severity of the injuries once everyone is though the worst of them will be taken to the hospital wing, I'm going to set this room up as a ward for the less sever cases." Ron motioned to the room around him, Albus nodded and waved his hand moving the furniture including the heavy bookcases to one side and Ron smiled gratefully, rushing to the next room to get a few people to help conjure cots.

When he reached the sitting room once more there were ten wounded men and women and four order member present with more wounded being brought in by the minute. "George, go find Bill and Tonks and ask them to help you conger cots for all of these people in the library, Albus should be working on it but…" Ron waved his hands in a helpless manner; his older brother smiled and clapped him on the back.

"Righty-o Ronny." George said jogging out of the room calling for the other two adults.

Ron smiled and turned to the injured, one was bleeding heavily and two of the women looked like they had been drained of blood completely. Liam appeared out of the fire then helping two men through.

"Liam please bring this woman to the attic hospital." Ron called over to him gesturing to on of the two ghostly while women lying on the floor. The blond nodded taking her in to his arms and rushing from the room. "Kingsly can you these two up to Poppy as well? " Ron asked pointing out the other two serious cases. He nodded and took off to the attic levitating them in front of him.

Ron sighed as he heard his brothers and Tonks make it in to the Library, he turned to Luna and smiled tiredly, "I'm going to start levitating people in to the library, if there is an urgent case just call out we'll hear you." Luna nodded and busied herself with helping an elderly man out of the fire place.

Mrs. Weasly met Ron just outside of the study and went to hug him before she notice the floating woman he was levitating before him. "Mum can you go help Luna with the incoming wounded and take anyone who needs it to the attic, only the most severe cases though," he said putting his hand on hers. "We only have room for 20 or so and we have at least 50 people coming through." He finished letting go of her hand and turning to Ginny and Fleur. "Ginny go with mum Luna is all alone in there and it is filling up quickly, bring anyone in a stable enough condition in to the library, Fleur come with me we need you to bring the severely wounded up to the attic from the library." Ron finished his thought and turned to sprint towards the library with alarming speed, never once questioning if they would follow his orders.

Two hours later Ron paced the length of the library over and over down the neat rows of cots, offering water and blankets to all as well as mild numbing potions. Four others walked with him, Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Tonks all were taking their turn to tend to the injured. They had done fairly well getting everyone back in to the old house… although Charlie and Severus were still missing, Neville assured them they were unhurt. The casualties were few in number although everyone seemed to burn Ron's mind, two men three women and an unborn child had died that night, more still were in critical condition in the hospital wing… including his father. His mother hadn't left the wing since she had place Mr. Weasley there herself an hour ago, for Ron's part he tried not to think about it. The red head kneeled next to a small brunette woman who was moaning in pain, he checked her vitals with a newly learned spell, they were normal, so he administered the numbing potion gave her a flask of water and moved on to the next cot.

End Chapter Nine


	12. Chapter 10

A/N: Well this story is performing well hit wise, I hope all of you that read this before the chapters were merged aren't too confused about the chapters and are still enjoying the story; likewise I hope my new readers are enjoying the plot development and character study. I **think I have responded to all of the reviews so far but forgive me if I haven't**, as I said in the last chapters A/N I am beta testing Pottermore as well as planning my wedding and going to school so life is hectic and sometimes I'm not sure who I have responded to and who I have yet to. **Please don't think that I don't appreciate your support because I do from the bottom of my heart. **This story is far from over, some people have voiced concerns that I am rushing to an early end, but please believe me it will not be an easy time of destroying this demon, he is a fallen angel after all.

And now without further ado

Chapter ten

Narcissa rushed around the room in a particularly graceful way that Severus was sure no other being could achieve. Severus was awed by her grace, his heart beat faster every time he saw the warm light of the candles glisten on the long silver blond of her hair.. Her hands were quick and sure, assessing each patient in turn and gently tending to them. In school Severus had never thought of Narcissa as anything more than his friends intended, then after words in the wake of Voldemort's first rise and the death of Lilly the long haired potions master didn't think of her much at all. The years had passed after the first war and Severus had assured himself he would never find someone he could tolerate, let alone love, and for the most part he had been content in the knowledge that he was at the top of his field and greatly admired by his colleagues, companionship was highly over rated. He certainly never considered the wife of his one time friend and the mother of his Godchild as a candidate for marriage. But now after spending hours by her bedside and working with her to make sure Draco was safe… he wondered if there couldn't be some great romance brewing beneath the surface of their friendly if not a bit distant relationship.

Severus had set up a brewing station in the main attic so the men and women attending the injured would have a fresh and constant supply of potions. The attic was filled with noise, the bubble of boiling potion, moans of the wounded and the sweet soothing words Narcissa and Poppy were murmuring as they cared for the injured men and women.

Potter was not sitting far from Severus sponging the blood off of a man with a particularly nasty shoulder wound; sanitizing it until one of the others, better trained than he, could close it. The boy had been… more helpful than Severus had anticipated, he had even managed to keep his petulant mouth silent for longer than the time to took to take a breath, something Severus was eternally grateful for. The brat had controlled the Order as if it was his birthright, although Severus had a sneaking suspicion that, that had less to do with his leadership skills and more to do with his sense of self importance. He was brash and bold but seemed to have no head for strategy; it was a good thing the Weasley boy and Granger were always there to back him up otherwise the entire order would be dead by now.

Severus absentmindedly added the last ingredient in to his cauldron containing blood replenishing potion and stirred it quickly four times, the sweet smell of oleander flitted though the room as his long careful fingers turned the flame off and began to bottle precise amount of the potion in to dozens of crystal vials.

Severus lost himself in thought once again, the familiar motions of bottling potions allowed his mind to wander on to yet another subject, Draco. The young man that had been the focus of his attentions these last few years was turning out to be less like his father than Severus had ever believed possible, as he had watched the blond boy grow each school year. It was obvious something had changed in Draco; Severus had ascertained that much the night Draco had confessed his "love" for Potter. Severus was still hoping against hope it turned out to be a school boy crush but the odds of that seemed to be dwindling with each passing day as Potter became more and more heroic in the face of his impending demise. Severus hoped against hope that Draco got over his infatuation, or Potter died, for if neither of those things occurred… Severus would be forced to do something so terrible he could not speak it aloud; he would have to be nice to Harry Potter.

BR

Draco glanced over at his godfather; the potions master had a look of horror on his face the likes of which the blond had never seen. Absentmindedly he wondered if Severus had brewed a love potion instead of a blood replenisher but he quickly threw out that idea, Severus did not make potions mistakes. Turning back to the man in front of him Draco started the healing spell the blond would need to knit the wizards shoulder back to his bicep. It seemed at least one death eater had been particularly fond of the severing charm and more than one of his appendages were trying to reattach themselves with quite a bit of help from Draco. The blond huffed and started the sweeping movements required for the spell to work moving his arms with a billow of sleeves.

Draco noticed Harry across the room, they had found he was less than proficient at caring for the wounded magically so Poppy had condemned him to the laborious task of cleaning wounds the muggle way. Harry seemed to be concentrating immensely on the task at hand and didn't even look up as Poppy pushed by him to assess the mans vitals. Harry was rushed to the next patient then, as Poppy pulled him from his trance like state and shoved him down on to the next bed. The Mediwitch was tearing though patients' faster than Draco thought possible, getting them stable and sending them down to the library as a steady stream of wounded were levitated up to take their place. Draco wasn't sure how many people were hurt but from the sounds he could catch from down stairs he didn't think any of them would get much sleep tonight.

BR

Harry sighed as Poppy forcefully sat him at the bedside of a young redheaded woman she was bleeding heavily through the sloppily applied field bandage and seemed to be in a great deal of pain. He smoothed he hair away from her face and smiled as he searched for a pain potion in the box of vials Poppy had sent with him. She smiled back, a small tight grimace of a movement but a smile none the less. Harry thought she must be pretty when not covered with blood and wondered if she was going to survive they had already lost one man that night, his heart broke as she tried to curl in on herself in pain but the gaping wound in her abdomen stopped her. Harry put the newly found vial of numbing potion to her lip, she drank it down greedily, immediately her eyes glazed and her hand that had been gripping the sheet so tightly fell limp. Harry placed the vial on the bedside and pushed her hair out of her face again, the red strands were matted with blood and the green eyed man called Poppy over to assess whether her head wound was serious.

Harry was once again sent away and grabbing his potion box he moved to the next bed in the line. This was the bead he had been dreading since it had been filled, Arthur lay there on the stark white sheets he was fevered and mumbling, Poppy thought he was suffering from the over use of the cruciatus curse. Harry sniffed and took up the white cloth from within a bowl of cool water on Arthurs bedside, Molly had been sent from the room in hysterics ten minutes earlier, it was just too crowded to have the weeping screaming woman in the way. Harry felt terrible but there was nothing to do about it, Poppy was right, Molly would hinder them and alarm the other injured men and women, he hoped Ginny could console her mother.

Draco was sitting across the room, Harry couldn't help but wonder how the blond was handling all the blood. It seemed as though Draco had been recovering from a mini break down when Harry had arrived, the green eyed man had been worrying about the blond for the last four hours. Draco was not a weak man, Harry knew that, the blond had proven his strength; of both character and body long ago, but the brunette knew that what had happened to Draco while he was trapped under his fathers "care" had damaged him. The green eyed hero felt a depression seeping in to his soul at the thought of what Draco had been put through, it seemed unimaginable that a father could do that to his only son, but the blond had acted like it was the norm in pure blood society.

BR

Narcissa watched the Potter boy wipe the sweat off the brow of his friends father, she had heard they were close and was happy that it was apparently the truth. She knew, from what she had ascertained from her son and Sirius, that the green eyed boy didn't have nearly enough love in his life. Sirius, now there was an interesting subject, her cousin was mostly as she remembered him; either laughing or sullen there was no in between with the eccentric man. Although she had noticed the lycan Remus seemed to incite him to acts of kindness she never thought possible of her overly brash little cousin. He had spoken for her with the Order of the phoenix and came to visit her as she lay bound to be in the attic, he was if anything more family now than he ever had been and she found herself wishing for his company most days.

The other man that seemed bent on entering her thoughts was Severus, Narcissa paused treatment for a moment and glanced at the dark man sitting across the room; he was busily stirring and chopping to make the potions they required. Severus had been by her side almost constantly since he had rescued her, he was kind, and he made her feel like less of an invalid by asking her opinion on important matters. He was also taking a great interest in her son, Narcissa found herself wondering if Severus was interested in Draco as more than a godson, it would explain how he had been buttering her up, and the way he tried to steer Draco away from Potter. Narcissa sighed and ran her hand over her forehead. The man she had been working on was sleeping peacefully now and she hadn't had a break in over four hours. Slipping off the apron she wore to keep the gore off of her clothing she disappeared unnoticed behind the white screen cutting off the water basin and tea service from the rest of the attic. Taking a glass of luke warm tea and sipping it she looked out in to the night, she only had moments she knew before she must return to the floor but a drink was well deserved and the sight of blood was starting to get to her. Draco… he was in love with Potter that much was for sure, and the man seemed to return those feelings if the longing glances she had been watching them share all evening were anything to go by. Yes Draco would be quite happy with Potter; well taken care of, safe… he was the best choice and in her mind the only choice for Draco's husband. Severus would just have to get over his crush; he was much too old for Draco anyway.

BR

Blaise rushed around the library administering triage care with Hermione, they were healing anything they could, scrapes abrasions and shock were hurriedly put to rights and mass amounts of numbing potion was handed out to keep the injured mass as comfortable as possible while they waited for Poppy, Narcissa Draco, Harry and Severus to send down the healed. It wasn't going nearly fast enough in Blaises opinion, they had dozens of people still in pain. Hermione was trying her best but she had no real medical training, even she could only do so much with theoretical knowledge. Her hair fizzed around her face and she flushed in anger as another of her spells came out weak. Blaise sighed and continued what he was doing, she would just have to keep trying, there was nothing he could do about it now there was just too many injured and not enough of them.

BR

Hermione sniffed loudly standing above a steadily bleeding man, this was supposed to be an easy spell; in theory all you did was thicken the blood, it stemmed the bleeding and stopped the man from exsanguinating. But for some reason she just couldn't make it work, she was sure she was pronouncing the spell correctly and the motion was just what the diagram in the book she had been studying showed, and yet the bleeding only seemed to be worsening. A loud hiccupping scream erupted from somewhere to her left, Hermione cringed defensively and ducked her head so she didn't have to see the man with a knife still embedded in his gut being moved from his cot and up the stairs. The wizard under her cringed and paled considerably, Hermione made a nonsensical noise to calm him and again attempted the blood thickening spell, it worked perfectly that time and the wizard sighed in relief as his blood stopped flowing from his shoulder. Smiling Hermione wiped the excess blood from her hands and allowed Ginny to come behind her with a bowl of hot water and a cloth to clean the wound. She moved on pausing over each man or woman momentarily to give what help she could. The large room was filled with the scent of blood and sweat, it felt stifling, Hermione heaved slightly as she came to the last cot, it was one of the men they had just brought back down from the attic, half of the flesh on his face was gon showing through to the bone in some places. Turning she ran from the room, out in to the hall and down the stairs; she didn't stop until she reached the gardens, where she fell to her knees and sobbed. War was, she realized much more brutal than she had ever imagined, nothing had prepared her for this, not the months of studying or the countless hours of planning, that man had lost his face… and she was going after the people who did it. She shuddered and hugged herself close, what if that were Blaise.

BR

Draco glanced over to where his mother had disappeared behind the curtain of gauze, she looked beautiful as ever, but Draco could see the faint signs of fatigue creeping on to her flawless face. He felt worry rise up in his chest, his mother was working much to hard, just a day ago she had been bed ridden. Standing Draco made his way over to Poppy, she was hading out pain potions to the healing men and women, moving at a brisk pace and stopping only momentarily.

"Poppy and word," he called a few feet behind her.

She turned at once and nodded, "Just a moment Draco, allow me to finish administering these potions and we can talk on the landing while we wait for the others to bring a fresh batch." Finishing with him she returned to the bed infront of her and handed out the potion once again moving on to the next man in line.

It took ten minutes for poppy to finish and by then his mother had already started her rounds again speaking softly to the wounded and handing out sleeping draughts. Draco started as Poppy taped him on the shoulder, he turned to see her rather stern face.

"You had something to speak with me about Draco?" She asked motioning to the door.

He nodded and led the way out on to the landing, once there he took no time voicing his complaints. "My mother needs to rest, she is still ill."

Poppy nodded sighing, "yes I'm afraid she is overdoing it quite a lot, but we need the help… I'll have her take a short break but it won't be long Draco, we can't let these people die to allow your mother comfort. She will survive this Draco they won't." She finished looking at Draco helplessly.

The blond sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I thought you would say that, do we have any idea how many more there are? I feel like we have worked on well over fifty people by now."

"Another fifty I suspect, there were quite a few people at the ministry even if it was a weekend, and while the majority of them were slaughtered if what Harry says is true I think Voldemort knew that the more people he kept alive the longer he had to make Harry react, I don't think he was planning on us being ready for this." Poppy said tucking some loose hair in to her cap. "Come, Draco I can hear the others ascending the stairs now we need to ready the beds for the next set of wounded."

Draco turned to follow Poppy back in to the attic, she was right they needed everyone they could spare if they were to save all of the wounded. Sighing he went to help Harry levitate the mostly healed sleeping bodies on to stretchers to be brought down stairs.

Soon the room was filled with people, Bill, Neville, Fred, George, Ron, Remus and Sirius where unloading the new patients' in to beds while Draco, Narcissa and Harry began to asses them, and Poppy made sure the departing patients' had everything they would need for the night. Draco kneeled next to a small pale woman and stroked her hair back from the slowly bleeding wound, Hermione's work no doubt, it was adequate work and the most he could expect from her. The woman moaned and Draco shushed her, grabbing a vial of pain potion and tipping it in to her mouth. Marking her vitals on a makeshift chart on the stand next to her bed he began to administer treatment.

BR

Far from London a dark shape nursed wounds covering it's body, the large dark home it was currently inhabiting was silent but for the rustling of clothing and the slow drip of blood. The owners of the country estate lay dead pierced to the ceiling in a fit of rage, the demon felt a drop hit him on the cheek and slide to his lips. This was the end of the charade then he thought as his wounds slowly knit themselves back together. This is the time I have been waiting for, now the Father will see my power; he will watch as his precious Nephilim fails, as I kill his most beloved mortals and then he will know the despair I have felt all these millennia, the despair of being thrown from paradise.

End chapter ten.

Okay so here it is, I hope you all like it!

R&R please


	13. Chapter 11

A/N okay so here is the next chapter, thank you for the reviews a big thanks goes out to piper-tolkien for their obvious love of the story, this chapter is dedicated to you my friend. I wold alos like to thank those of you that have added this story to your favorites and added it to your alert list, this lets me know there are people reading this and liking it. I hope you all are having a good time reading my piece of fiction.

And now without further ado

Finding Draco Malfoy

Chapter Eleven

From the darkness cometh

Morning broke over headquarters filling the rooms with hazy light, clouds obscured the rising sun, rain was steadily falling pattering barely audibly on the window panes. Hermione was curled up in the library on a window seat staring unblinkingly in to the gloomy street. Behind her shuffling and muffled groans echoed through the large room. One hundred and ten men and woman lay injured behind her, the product of the Demon and his wrath. Below her Malfoy, Lestrange, Pettigrew and a few lesser Death Eaters were imprisoned, she dearly wanted to hurt them, the way they had hurt these people. Yet she waited, waited for a word from Harry, because after this last and greatest deceit Dumbledore was not, in her mind, their leader, no he was no more a grand leader than Pettigrew was. A silent sob escaped her delicate mouth and she felt her body shake violently.

A warm sure hand landed on her shoulder and squeezed.

"Why are you crying?" Blaise asked is a low voice, his breath was hot against her ear and it made Hermione shiver.

"It all seems so hopeless." She managed to reply looking steadfastly forward. "If Albus can betray us, how can we win?" Blaise's hand tightened for a moment and then retreated.

"We can trust Harry, you must know that, he will not mislead us, he will not betray us. There is hope Hermione, and… I promise that I will be by your side until the end." Hermione turned slowly and stared in to Blaise's eyes, they were alight with an emotion she dared not name.

"You mean by our sides, fighting with the light of course." She commented, not daring to hope that he could have meant to put such a romantic connotation behind his words.

Blaise brought his hands to her face and held her fast. "No Hermione, I meant what I said, I will be by your side until the end, if you fight so too will I, and if you flee… I shall flee as well. I… don't you see what I am trying to say? Can't you understand how I feel for you?" Blaise finished pleading with Hermione.

"I can't say that I do know how you feel Blaise, why don't you tell me." Hermione replied tears in her eyes. A slightly strangled sound issued from the mans throat as he pulled Hermione to him and kissed her passionately.

It felt like hours but Hermione was sure it was moments; the feeling of his lips on hers told her everything she needed to know about how he felt. Blaise was tender and passionate, he kissed her as if she was precious, held her as if she would break. Suddenly his lips here gone and she was blinking in the morning light. Blaise stared at her for a long moment, and Hermione's stomach sank slowly, had she been wrong?

"I love you!" He exclaimed, still keeping his voice low in the crowded room.

Hermione smile and ran one delicate hand down the side of Blaise's face, she smiled brightly. "Oh Blaise, I love you as well." She whispered and let her head fall on to his chest.

BR

Albus sighed tiredly, he had made a grievous mistake in not telling Harry which demon they were dealing with. It had put th entire order in danger, he saw that now, and knew that there would be consequences. Liam had already had his say, the blond was sure this would fracture the Order, taking with it what hope they had left of saving riddles soul and the human race. But Albus did not agree, he had if anything united the Order, not in any way he had planned but because of the fierce and trustworthy guidance Harry had given in their time of need. Harry and his core of friends had orchestrated a maneuver the likes of which Albus himself could not have fathomed and had done it with minimal casualties. He just worried that he no longer had a place in this new Order.

BR

Liam stalked the front parlor, death was something he had seen all too often in his millennia on earth, but the depravity that he had seen the previous night made it clear to him that they were dealing with Lucifer even before he had spoken with the immortal scourge. Many years ago as his mother lay dying she had confided a great secret to Liam, one he kept even from the other Nephilim, his father was Michael the hammer of the Lord. It was for the love of this father that his mother had raised him to be pious and hate demons, to hunt them when possible. Lucifer was the greatest of his father's enemies, a blight on the Lord's household. This was his chance to win favor with the Lord, as well as Michael whom he had never seen.

Liam was irate with Albus, the old man had acted rashly, and had created enemies where once there were friends, Liam feared that the order would distrust him as well and that did not bode well for the war effort. These mortals had no hope of stopping Lucifer without him.

"Oh holy Lord Father of my Father and of all creation, give me the strength of spirit to endure their scorn, Strength of will to persevere, and most of all strength of faith, to always turn to you in times of need." He prayed aloud falling to his knees.

BR

Narcissa stood just outside of the kitchen; the doors to the cellar were just beyond that door, and after that, the room that held her husband. Lucius had been handpicked by her mother to be her husband, he had been charming, witty and most importantly rich. Narcissa had never loved him, not in the way her parents had loved one another, she had to many morals to love a man who so enjoyed the suffering of others. But he had given her a son and for that Narcissa had at least liked him.

Now after everything he had done against them, after all of the sacred traditions of pureblood society that he had broken, she held nothing but distain for her husband. Narcissa had always clung to tradition as a means to protect herself and any children she might bare from the world around them, she would be treated rightly because of her status with her peers and because of her ability as well as willingness to bear and heir, by her husband. But Lucius had thrown aside the old ways when it suited him, he had scarred their child emotionally and physically, he had beaten her near to death and he had done it all on the word of a halfblood.

It was disgraceful for the head of the Malfoy family to act in such a way. Now he was within her reach, she longed to strangle the life from him with her own hands to bring the name of the Malfoy back in to polite society with the assent of her son as the head of the family.

"Narcissa, you only need to have him removed from the family for his crimes, the magic will suffice, murder is… less advisable." Severus's stern voice commented from behind her.

"But it is so much less satisfying that way Severus, I was humiliated, degraded, and Draco… it does not bare thinking about what Lucius did to him." She replied icily steadfastly staring at the closed door, her had hovered mere inches from the handle.

"I will not stop you if this is the path you have chosen Cissy, but I would request you allow me to profess my undying adoration for you before you decide to throw your life away for this piece of trash." Severus choked outstanding stock still a few feet from her.

Narcissa blinked and turned slowly to look at Severus, her face was flush with color, her heart began to beat a thousand miles a minute. "S-Severus?" she whispered.

"Narcissa, I know you are a married woman and this may be impertinent of me but you must know that I have come to love you, in the way a man loves a beautiful, talented, loving, strong, and virtues woman. Were you not tied to that monster in the cellar I would fall to my knees here and now to propose a proper courtship and marriage for I cannot imagine living my life without you." Here he paused slightly and seemed to consider his next words. "I know I have not much to recommend me as a husband for I am an unattractive figure with substantially less wealth than the Malfoy family, but I love you with such an enduring passion that I felt I had to express it to you lest you felt there was nothing left to live for. Albeit my love is not so much to steak a life on." He finished looking at her pleadingly.

Narcissa gawked at the proud man standing before her pouring his heart out… for her. This was unexpected although not wholly unwanted. She stroked a piece of blond hair behind her ear, a nervous habit acquired in childhood, and nibbled one lip. Here before her was everything she had ever wanted as a child, a kind wonderful man offering her his love, his respect and his hand. Narcissa was dumbstruck and although she could see the look of defeat making it's way on to Severus's face she could not speak for her joy was so great she was sure she would have wept with overwhelming emotion, and ladies just did not do that.

"I am sorry if I have offended my Lady," Severus whispered turning to leave the room.

"I wish to know you better Severus; so that when the day comes and I am free of Lucius we may be wed." Narcissa called in the steadiest voice she could muster.

Severus turned immediately, a broad grin on his face. "Truly Narcissa?" he breathed in relief.

Narcissa felt a large smile split her face and nodded demurely. "Truly Severus"

BR

Draco smiled as the sun rose, Harry was asleep across the room on one of the vacated hospital cots, Draco lay a few cots down he had not been able to seep that night even after all of the ministry workers had been moved down stairs, or set up in the attic for observation. Arthur Weasley was fast asleep on the cot directly to the left of Harry and Draco could hear the faint sound of snoring echoing from him, Poppy was hopeful that he would make a full recovery. The blond medic had volunteered to stay up here with the critical care witches and wizards, and Harry refused to leave Arthur until Molly could come and sit with him.

Draco cast a quick tempus and groaned, that should be any time now, the thought remembering the last time Molly Weasley had been in the makeshift hospital. He just hoped she was quieter this time, these people really needed to sleep.

Harry was shifting in his sleep and Draco glanced back at him, the brunette was stunning even in sleep, his dark hair brushed his pale neck and forehead, it made him look innocent. Draco knew that the moment those green eyes opened that illusion would be shattered; Harry was becoming a war hardened man, Draco saw less and less of the boy he had known at Hogwarts in Harry every day. And yet this did not take away from Harry's beauty, in Draco's eyes every experience only made Harry more beautiful, more feral.

Noise from just beyond the attic door startled Draco in to a sitting position, Poppy popped her head in and told him Molly was coming to sit with Arthur and she would like Draco and Harry to go down stairs and eat. Draco nodded and turned to wake Harry, but those green eyes were already open, blaring with a barely concealed fire. Harry nodded at Draco and stood stretching, Draco joined him and together the two of them headed down to the kitchen.

BR

Ron stood stock still on the second floor balcony; he could not have just heard what he thought he heard. Tears came to his blue eyes and he hurriedly pushed them away, his life felt like it was crumbling around him. Severus was in love with Mrs. Malfoy… Ron supposed it made sense; she was a beautiful, intelligent woman. Ron fell to his knees with a great release of breath; he leaned against the banister bars and sobbed quietly.

BR

Harry walked down the dimly lit stairs with Draco by his side, the blond seemed to be lost in thought, Harry smiled at the contemplative look on the others face. The night had been hard but it seemed that with the sunrise Harry's spirits had risen.

Draco stopped abruptly causing Harry to lose sight of him momentarily, looking down the stairs Harry tried to see what had so upset the other man,

Ron sat weeping on the next landing; starting Harry took the steps two at a time until he could kneel next to his distraught friend.

"I don't want to talk about it mate." Ron whispered, letting Harry help him up.

"Alright..." Harry replied taking a step back. "Well then let's go get some food." Harry said slowly, turning and heading down the last staircase, with Draco and Ron following.

BR

Far below the melodrama of number 12 Lucius paced on the small dark cellar, he was livid, he had lost his heir, wife, wand, and finally his freedom, and it was all taken by these mudbloods, and blood traitors. Didn't they know who he was, what his status a pureblood entitled him to? This was unacceptable, trapped in this cesspool with the dregs of humanity. How could Narcissa put her husband and sister through this hell, he turned and kneeled next to the still unconscious Bellatrix.

"It's okay Bella our lord will come and save us." He whispered. "And then my treacherous wife will no longer be a problem."

BR

Lucifer seethed inside of his mortal body, the feeble man that inhabited this form with him was trying to break free once again. Lucifer did have to admit that Tom had more spirit than most of these sniveling mortals. The demon felt another headache coming on, sometimes he wished he hadn't picked a mortal that was quite this strong, but he already had a following, it had been convenient at the time, and now all of his work would be wasted if he picked another host. Stalking off in to the night the demon sighed and looked towards the nearby town, maybe exterminating some of these rodents would help ease his distress.

End chapter eleven


	14. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay time for Chapter Twelve! I would like to thank everyone who added me to their alter list, it makes me really happy. On that note if you have any comments please don't be afraid to speak up I am always looking to better my story and quite a few of the plot twists have been suggested by readers and I love to hear from you all. This chapter deals with some seriously adult subjects although I tried to clean it up as much as I could for FFN **if you would like to read the unedited story please look for me on AFF it is about twice as long lol. ** I hope you all enjoy!

Finding Draco Malfoy

Chapter Twelve

The twice told tale

It was cold, and dark, Pansy didn't know she could feel this defeated , the brunette curled her naked body in on it's self caressing her bruised thighs. She ached all over, and it felt like her head was going to split in two, it felt like the torture had lasted all night, the bed around her was soaked in blood the sheets clung to her skin in a wet sticky mess. She heard the click of a lock somewhere across the vast darkness that was her bed room. Soon the floppy ears of one of her house elves came in to view. Mitsy was carrying a small bowl of water and a clean rag, another smaller elf walked behind her carrying new sheets and a clean dark blue ball gown.

"The mistress wishes to see you Miss." Mitsy squeaked, bowing low and making the water slosh about in the bowl.

Pansy nodded and attempted to pull the soaked sheets from her exhausted body, "You will help me wash, I don't think I am up to it." Pansy said wincing as the sheets pulled at her bare skin.

"Of course Miss." Mitsy replied shaking her head, large ears flopping with it.

Pansy sighed as her abused flesh was wiped with the warm water, and the wet sheets were taken away, one of the elves now filling the room lit a few candles casting a warm glow over the familiar room. She could almost pretend that it had all been a bad dream now that the sheets were stripped and her body no longer reeked of blood and cum. But the constant ache between her legs and throbbing from the various wounds on her extremities and back reminded the brunette that not only was this real, it could happen again at any moment. She stiffened again and refused to let herself relax in to the normality of having her hair brushed and her corset tightened by the elves. Her mother wanted her, her salvation may yet be in sight, Lady Cassandra Parkinson doted on her only child, and she never missed a chance to save her some hardship. Lord Parkinson was a hard man and had not taken kindly to lacking an heir, it was an open secret in their family that her father took lovers, he said to was to attempt to produce an heir, Pansy was sure it was to destroy her mother's self esteem. The brunette had always known her father disliked her, he made no attempt to hide his feelings in private, but what had happened last night had been unprecedented, he had handed her over to the Death Eaters… he had joined in himself. Pansy felt a tear slip down her cheek and hurriedly wiped it away, she had to be strong for her mother.

Pansy stood and let the soft taffeta caress her skin as her dress was paced over her head, the first thing she noticed looking down at the opulent fabric was that her bruised wrists were almost the same shade of blue. Shaking her head she arranged the three quarter length bell sleeves in to a cascade just above her wrists, the delicate lace trim caressed her bruises and hid the many lacerations covering her bicep from view. Turning in place Pansy considered her image reflected in the full length mirror, she was paler than usual, and her lips were kiss bruised, but otherwise you could not see any exterior signs of her harrowing night. Her dark hair was swept from her face in an intricate braid hiding the small bloody bald spot where one particularly sadistic Death Eater had taken a fist full of her hair.

Pansy smoothed the pleats of her voluminous dress and followed Mitsy out of her room. The walk which took them down four corridors and two stair cases ended some minutes later on the first floor of Parkinson Manor in front of her mother's personal sitting room. The stark white of the sitting room had always bothered Pansy, it seemed cold even with a roaring fire in the large marble grate. Lady Cassandra Parkinson sat perfectly still in a plush velvet arm chair situated halfway between the door and hearth; her long black hair was pulled in to a intricate quaff atop her head and her crystal blue eyes took in the sight of her only Daughter with what Pansy new to be horror. She had never seen her mother look at her with something less than Jubilation, this new emotional turmoil made Pansy wary. Her mother stood with grace, and waved a hand to dismiss Mitsy, the elf bowed herself out and closed the heavy doors; Pansy stood stock still staring in to her mothers sorrow filled eyes.

"Oh Pansy baby." Her mother's voice whispered as she flung her arm wide.

Pansy flung herself forward faster than she had ever moved and snuggled close to her mother's chest, weeping in relief. She was safe now.

"It was so horrible mother, so primal and there were so many of them! I hurt all over and I must have lost a pint of blood." Pansy sobbed as the two women lowered themselves to the floor still embracing. Her mother made soothing noises in the back of her throat and squeezed Pansy tighter.

"Oh my beautiful girl, we must leave this house. Your father has terrible things planned for both of us the likes of which will make last night pale in comparison." Cassandra whispered close to her ear.

"I have instructed Mitsy to bring your things to a muggle hotel not far from here, there you will meet Lady Zabini she will take you to her estate until Albus Dumbledore can be contacted. You must tell the order everything you know about the manor Pansy." Cassandra finished with a broken sob.

"Why are you talking like this mother?" Pansy asked terrified.

"Pansy your father has a strong binding spell on me, it was a precaution after Lady Malfoy escaped… if not for his distraction this night you too would be bound to this manor." Her mother finished tears running down her pale cheeks.

Suddenly Pansy felt a small object being forced in to her hand as her mother's body was thrown from her, Pansy felt the all too familiar pull at her navel and with one resounding shrieking "no!" she was landing in a posh hotel room hundreds of miles away from her home and her mother.

BR

Harry was sleeping peacefully for the first time in days when a loud obnoxious knocking on his bedroom door. His green eyes blinked blearily and he just stared for a moment at the now constantly shaking door. He could barely hear Blaises' urgent voice calling him over the racket. Standing Harry shuffled over to the pounding door, and turned the handle, immediately he was assaulted with an arm full of a very flushed Draco and the sight of an irate Blaise. Harry stumbled a bit under the wheight of the blond man in his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you two?" He asked keeping his fatige just under the surface, something had obviously upset his friends.

"Harry it's horrible they hurt here and her mother is stuck and what are we to do?" Draco exclaimed pulling out of Harry's arms and pacing the hallway.

"Umm… who… what?" Harry asked trying to get a better feel on the situation, Blaise grabbed hold of Draco to halt his pacing and Harry gave him a nod of thanks.

"Pansy Parkinson, she and her mother were attacked in their home tonight, the attack was sanctioned and participated in by Lord Parkinson. Pansy has escaped and is with my mother, Lady Parkinson is trapped in Parkinson Manor bound there by a ward. Pansy wishes to join us here and requests that we save her mother from the Death Eaters." Blaise finished looking at Harry with pleading eyes.

"Can we trust her? What if this is a trap set by Lucifer?" Harry queried wincing as Draco's face fell.

"Of course we can trust her, Pansy my have written my father about our friendship, but that was to save her mother, if Cassandra's life is on the line Pansy will not turn against us." Draco almost shouted, it was obvious that he was still greatly hurt by Pansy's betrayal.

Harry nodded and turned to go back in to his bed room. "I'm going to dress, you get everyone up and have them meet in my room, we need to plan somewhere we won't be over heard by our visitors."

BR

The night was encroaching upon her, she was sure a monster was lurking in her armoire. Her little blond head was barely visible over the volumes of fabric that made up her bed linen, she peeked her pretty blue eyes over the comforter and let out a little scream. Her mother was floating high in the air outside her window, the woman's hair was red with blood and her mouth was limp in death. The shadowy figure that had been thus far hiding in the shadows as Pipa coward kreeped towards her bed, it's pasty skin and red slit eyes causing the little girl to scream once again. A dark smile crept over the monsters face, it leaned over the small child and whispered a barely audible, "Well hello Pretty" before ripping her from her bed. Pipa Gregory was five years old, terrified and most certainly a muggle.

BR

Severus cringed as his mark burned with a vengeance, he was in the attic sitting with a precarious patient. In his hand he held a neglected potions digest opened to the same page it had been since he opened it an hour before. Poppy was fast asleep a few cots away and her gentle breathing made the room feel much more tranquil that he thought was possible with the searing pain in his arm. He was unsure of what he should do, normally he would go straight to Albus when his mark was active, but after what happened at the ministry… he was unsure that anyone would care what Albus said. It seemed his only choice, as much as it made him cringe, was to go to Potter about this news.

BR

Pansy curled in to herself and wept for her mother, she knew the evils her father was capable of, the evils Greyback would so lovingly administer. They were brutal animals, they had no compassion, and felt her mother was worth no more than a whore. Lady Zabini hugged her close and rocked slightly as they reclined on an overstuffed chaise, and waited for the Order of the Phoenix to fire call. Pansy was sure Draco would help her, no matter how upset he was with her decision to write his father, we would never leave her mother to this terrible fate, never allow Blaises Mother to endanger herself to care for Pansy.

End chapter


	15. Chapter 13

A/N this chapter did not want to be written and it's not at all what I thought would happen but it's what came out. I'm not sure if I am going to continue writing FDM, it has been a very long time since I began and the style of writing is no longer comfortable to me although I try and stay true to my original design. I am also faced with the fact that I cannot seem to find a reliable BETA reader because my most wonderful friend SMaddox also has a life. So I guess I just wanted everyone to know the next chapter may take a while to materialize. I hope I can finish this story and give my original plot line the attention it deserves.

As always your devoted Author

CBT

Finding Draco Malfoy

Chapter Thirteen

For what is life but a fleeting infatuation

"You are surely not suggesting what I think you are Dragon." Narcissa breathed in a low threatening voice.

Draco flinched but stood his ground looking to Harry and Blaise for support. "We cannot leave her care to Lady Zabini, nor is it an option to send her back to her abusers. What course of action would you find appropriate Mother?" Draco asked clearly trying not to raise his voice.

Narcissa's sharp blue eyes took in Harry and Blaises nods of assent with mutinous disgust. "I see no reason not to send the little traitor back to her happy home; she was so willing to allow Lucius to kill us so she could return to it, we should allow her to reap her rewards." Narcissa's words were laced with venom and barely hidden rage.

Draco cringed as he watched his mother pace, she was furious, more so even than when Lucius had taken Draco with him to a meeting with a lady of the evening.

BR

Narcissa was furious with Draco, couldn't he see she just wanted to keep him from danger? And Pansy, Pansy was not only a danger to Draco she was a danger to his relationship with Harry. She could not allow her son to miss this chance to be accepted in the wizarding world. Her husband had tarnished their name far past salvation, if Draco was to survive after the war he would need the protection Potters name could afford.

Narcissa looked to the black haired man for back up, she was sure Harry didn't want the little harlot anywhere near Draco either. "Well what do you think about their insanity Mr. Potter?" she demanded.

The young man turned to look at her, his eyes held a sort of wisdom one his age should not comprehend. He understood her motives, but it seemed he did not agree with them. "Draco is correct Mrs. Malfoy, we can't turn her away when Lady Zabini's life is in the balance. Parkinson will not be a guest in this house though, she has betrayed us once before; trusting her now would be idiotic." The brunette lifted his hand to stop Draco's protests. "We will however allow her a secured room in the main house rather than the cellar. Once we can interrogate her using veritaserum we can decide whether to allow her more rights or less." Harry finished, Narcissa smiled and nodded demurely, he was at least being cautious. Draco looked much less pleased but Narcissa knew that was going to happen, her Dragon was one of the most stubborn children she had ever met.

BR

Harry sighed and pushed his hair away from his scar, it was burning, had been for hours now. Voldemort, or Lucifer or whoever the hell they were fighting was happy, much too happy. Draco looked mutinous, while Blaise seemed relieved and Narcissa was preening like a peacock. Slytherins were going to be the end of him. Hermione stood not too far from Blaise leaning against the tapestries that lined the walls she looked deep in thought and Harry made a mental note to talk with her after everyone had left.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked realizing the red head was missing from the group.

"He's sulking." Hermione muttered sending a rather nasty look towards Narcissa. Harry wanted to scream, he needed Ron right now, who cares if Snape was sleeping with Draco's Mum.

"Well can you please tell him to get in here, we need a pick up strategy that doesn't endanger Lady Zabini or Parkinson." Harry nodded at Hermione, she huffed a bit but nodded back and went to fetch their love sick friend. Snape pushed past Hermione as she left and closed the door behind him.

"A word Potter?" He asked, making Harry's name sound like a rather nasty curse word.

"We're busy Snape if you have something to say, then say it." Harry replied leaning heavily on the large window.

"My mark is burning." Snape barked glaring at Harry with so much heat he thought he might sunburn.

Harry matched his glare crossing his long arms in front of his chest defensively. "I am well aware of what is going on Snape; I have my own mark from Voldemort if you remember." Harry winced as his scar pulsed violently. "Do you have anything useful to say?"

Snape growled low in his throat and stormed from the room in a swirl of black robes. Mrs. Malfoy followed leaving Harry alone with Blaise and Draco, Sighing he sank down on to the plush carpet. His head fell in to shaking hands and he fought back the impending sobs. Green eyes filled with tears glistening in the candle light as he lifted his head and croaked out a dismissal to the men in the room.

"Leave."

His scar burned again causing a stifled sob to escape past exhausted lips. Again the pain came stronger this time, Harry grasped his hair and pulled trying to release the pressure building beneath his skull. Where the hell were Ron and Hermione? He needed them, he couldn't let this happen. He could feel the pull of the Demons mind pulling his in to it, he couldn't let him know where they were.

Harry was standing in a bright pink bed room, fluffy animals and pictures of a happily smiling child covered every surface available. Before him quivering was the girl curled in to a ball weeping in to a blood soaked blanket.

"Now, now, child." Harry hissed, running one hand down the back of her pretty blond hair. "Don't cry you'll be with you mommy again very soon." The childs sobs increased and she began to beg for her life. Harry laughed loudly grabbing one small arm and yanking the girl from the bed. She fell on to the disemboweled corpse of her mother, a shrill scream broke the night air.

Harry groaned as he sat straight up and slammed his head in to Draco's. "What are you doing?" Harry barked rubbing the quickly forming lump,

"Well I was worried sick over your prone body, but now I'm thinking about never talking to you again if this is how you treat me." Draco groused pushing himself back to sit on the edge of the bed.

"What… how long was I out?" Harry asked looking around the room. They were in his bed room and someone had changed him in to pajamas again. "And who changed my clothes?"

Draco reddened looking up at the tiered ceiling. "About an hour, and I believe Hermione and Ron did that, they were really quite worried." The blond ran a hand through his hair ruffling the usually impeccable locks. "Can… I mean, what did you see?" Draco whispered fingering the dark blue covers.

Harry stiffened and grabbed at the sheets as the scene came back to him. "Believe me you don't want to know, I wish I didn't."

BR

Draco winced at the pain lacing Harry's voice, he felt like he should do something to ease the green eyed mans pain, but everything that came to his mind seemed hallow. What could he possibly do to make the horror Harry had surely witnessed mean any more or hurt any less?

"Can I hug you?" Harry's whispered plea broke Draco's heart; the blond sat for a moment staring at the other man before launching his body across the bed and taking Harry in to his arms.

"Of course you can, you never need to ask." Draco whispered

BR

The dank smell that permeated the basement he was confined in sickened Lucius. They had been in the hands of these disgusting mudbloods and blood traitors for two long nights. The only human contact other than Bella had been the hateful mudblood that came three times a day with a tray of food. Bella for her part was slowly recovering, whatever the blond freak had done to her was serious but she was a strong woman. She ate at every meal and had the presence of mind to taunt the mudblood when the girl wasn't present. The cellar was cold and the tattered blankets they had been given hardly helped, he vowed that the mudblood would be his first victim when he escaped, followed by his wife and son. She was a pretty thing with a petite figure and ample bosom; he would enjoy his time with her immensely.

BR

Hermione peeked in to Harry's bedroom and gasped; he and Draco were wrapped around one another apparently unaware of the world around them. She slowly shut the door and pushed past a very confused Ron, grabbing his wrist and pulling him along behind her.

"Harry's busy Ron, lets go find Blaise." Hermione whispered taking off down the corridor.

"What about Parkinson?"

"She can wait twenty minutes."

BR

Pansy sighed as her body was lowered in to the steaming rose scented bath water with the help of Lady Zabinis house elves. The golden soaking tub was filled to the brim with the sweet smelling liquid, it over flowed on to the bronze tile floors as she sank beneath its shimmering surface. Pansy floated to the bottom of the tub, staring up at the colorful mosaic ceiling of the bathroom above. Mermaids flitted above her playing in the crystal clear waters of the pacific and singing sweetly to their imagined victims. The brunette allowed a few bubbles to drift lazily from her lips and pondered their meandering journey to the cusp of the bath water. The fragility and briefness of the bubbles existence made her ponder the situation she was currently entrapped in. She was as if a bubble floating now on the edge of the water wondering whether the wind would take her life in to the cosmic nothingness. Draco had yet to respond to her plea, no doubt his inaction was due to the loathing Potter felt for her. Pansy cringed and kicked the side of the tub in a fit of temper, this was unfair. This was not how her life was supposed to go, she should be marrying Draco. She should be a wife and mother, not some used up body without a sickle to her name. Tears crept in to her eyes and became one with the bath water swirling around her. Pansy's lungs burned, head ached. She knew surfacing was her best option, but the water felt so warm and she was so tired of living, so tired of pain.


	16. Chapter 14

A/N I have yet to find a beta. That is pretty much the way this story is progressing. I will finish it because I don't leave things half-done but I'm sorry to say the caliber of writing may not be up to the standards my other stories are held to. If anyone wishes to be my beta I am actively looking. In other news I think this story is going to be a monster. There is just no way to finish it in under thirty chapters. That being said I will probably be updating sporadically as Gnarus Verum is my priority. Sorry about that. I will try to update once every other month. I have an idea about where this is going again so that might be possible.

Yours always

CBT

Finding Draco Malfoy

Chapter Fourteen

For though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death

The world hurt. It had been naive she supposed to assume oblivion would be painless. The stories of the afterlife seemed to explain a peaceful existence but after the last few days she really shouldn't have expected anything to go as planned. Pansy tried desperately to open her eyes.

_Why do I even still have eyes to be heavy? _She wondered idly. The pain in her chest intensified and she felt as if she would be crushed. _Is this hell? Have I been damned for taking my own life._ She supposed that could be the case most of the stories she heard about hell had included pain. _I suppose I may have been better off alive if the pain is just going to follow me. _

Voices began to filter in to her foggy mind.

"Is she…"

"I do."

"Grab"

The disjointed flashes of sound hurt her head and she began t wish for the eerie silence to resume. _At least when there was nothing I could pretend I was sleeping._

Then sensations other than pain returned. She was being carried. There were so many hands, she couldn't count them all. Desperately she struggled to regain consciousness. _Not again please, can hell really be reliving my rape all over again? _Her mind whirred shoving her consciousness towards the terrible sounds and disturbing feeling.

Finally she reached the forefront of her mind clawing and screaming pushing past the heaviness, the pain she emerged in to a bright, wet, cold world.

"No!"

HP

Draco woke to a warm solid body pressed in to his own. _Harry._ He realized and smiled to himself. The larger frame of the savior wrapped protectively around him like a living cloak.

The blond snuggled deeper in to the warmth offered and began to fall back in to his dreams when the noise that had woken him again jarred his sleepy brain.

"Shut up Snape they need to sleep, obviously!"

"Well we need them. So wake the lazy louts Weasley!"

"They aren't lazy and if you take one more step I'll hex your balls off!"

The shouted words filtered through the heavy door. It took a moment before Draco could comprehend what exactly was taking place. _Weasley is defending me against… Severus? _That thought made Draco chuckle helplessly. _What has my life come to?_

His shaking laughter soon woke the sleeping man below him. The blond watched as sleepy green eyes peered up at him from beneath messy black hair.

"What is so bloody funny?" Harry asked his voice soft and sleep stained.

"Weasley is defending me from Severus." He managed to get out breathlessly.

The other man raised an eyebrow but otherwise made no comment.

"What time is it?" He asked reaching for something on the bedside table.

"I don't rightly know. I only just woke as well." Draco explained glancing around trying to find where his wand had gotten to.

The other man hmmed and slid the top half of his body off the bed, obviously intending to peer beneath it.

This left Draco in the position to openly ogle the perfect behind that belonged to one Harry Potter. The trousers he wore clung fast to his muscular posterior and chiseled thighs. Draco sighed and slowly his hand, without his conscious permission. Reached forwards and stroked the proffered cotton swathed flash,

An eep came from under the bed. The sound sent Draco's brain in to panic mode. He threw himself away from the other man only to fall unceremoniously off the other side.

A loud thump echoed in the room for a moment before Harry's bespectacled face leaned over the edge of the mattress to peer down at Draco's pink stained face.

"Did you just stroke me?" He asked his voice sounding confused.

"Well… Kind of?" Draco offered feeling like a fool.

For a moment they stared at one another in complete silence. Then Harry nodded.

"I thought so." His face disappeared from Draco's site and the sound of feet hitting the floor on the other side of the room reached Draco's mortified ears.

"I'm going to go stop the bloodshed, feel free to join yeah?" He called.

Draco stared at the sock clad feet of the man he was in love with as they disappeared from site.

_What the bloody hell?_

HP

Harry smiled to Ron as he opened the door to the hall. He and Snape were standing nose to nose not three feet from him.

"Good morning you two!" He chirped stepping out and closing the door to allow Draco some privacy.

"What's got you so chipper this morning Mate?" Ron asked looking taken aback.

Harry shrugged. "Dunno just feels like today is going to be a good day is all." He replied looking as the dour older man who had yet to say a word. "So what to you all need me for? I am at you beck and call as always Mr. Snape."

Using the honorific was completely worth it if only because of the rather unpleasant look that crossed the older man's face.

"What I need you for Mr. Potter is the near drowning of Miss. Parkinson." His voice ws just as acerbic as ever but Harry couldn't seem to let it bother him.

"Well good thing you've got me then isn't it? Lead the way then, what can I do to help?" He asked, noting the bemused expression on his best friends face.

"Bloody hell Mate did you get lucky last night?" Ron asked loudly.

Harry laughed and threw his arm about the red head. "Oh no nothing of the sort, but this morning Draco stroked me." He told him conspiratorially.

The look on the red head face was worth the mild embarrassment.

HP

The make shift infirmary was in a tizzy twenty minutes later when Harry walked in next to the stretcher of an unconscious Parkinson. Poppy and Narcissa immediately swarmed around them checking her vitals and assuring themselves that the lifesaving measures taken no the scene were enough that she had no permanent brain damage.

Harry sighed and sat next to one of the sleeping victims as the two women hurried around the room.

_How did I let them talk me in to this?_ He wondered pushing his hair from his face in frustration. _Oh yeah I am haplessly in love with a very underhanded blond man that appealed to my humanity._ He watched as Snape and Draco lifted the pale woman from the streacher whispering to one another.

Suddenly she began to thrash her lithe body becoming a weapon. Harry was on high altert waiting for the wrong thing to happen.

"Nooooooo!" the shriek filled the room as the obviously frightened brunette opened her eyes trying to fight her way out of her resuers grasps.

"Pansy, bloody hell Pansy you're safe! You're safe!" Draco yelled trying to force her down on to the cot.

Just as suddenly as the attack began it stopped leaving a bruised Snape and a befuddled Draco standing over a now sleeping Pansy.

Harry stood and walked hesitantly over to the two confused men.

"What in Merlin's name just happened?" He asked sharply.

"I have no idea." Draco murmured turning his worried eyes towards Harry slowly.

Inside Harry melted; he wanted to make Draco stop hurting. "Come one Draco; let's let Poppy and Narcissa look her over. We need to speak with Liam." He whispered ushering the blond from the room.

They met Ron and Hermione just outside of the door to the infirmary. Hermione looked as though she had been sprinting her face was flushed and her breaths were coming in panting gasps.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked reaching out to help steady his friend.

"Voldemort or Lucifer of whoever the hell he is has taken Hogwarts. The professors that stayed behind are dead." Hermione told him her voice sounding small and scared. "His followers are in the ministry. They are calling it a new regime."

Harry stared unbelieving for a moment. "How… if everyone is dead how do we know all this?" He asked quietly.

"The prophet Harry, he had the prophet run the story." She thrust a crumpled piece of newspaper in to his hands.

He slowly opened the wrinkled paper and stared at the picture that met him.

There in back in white was Lucifer in all his glory. He no longer hid behind the ugly guise of Voldemort although he still inhabited Ton Riddles human body. Standing with him were his most loyal death eaters and in their hands were pikes, atop which were mounted the heads of the teachers in charge of defending the school in their absence.

Harry felt his knees giving out, his head began to swim and all he could think was how. _How could we have been so naïve as to believe he would let it end with the ministry?_

HP

"We have to make retaking the school our main priority!" Minerva said for the hundredth time. The dark kitchen reverberated wih the approval and disapproval of the other Order members.

Harry glared at her not comprehending how she could be so single minded.

"Taking back the school is important but we have to be in control of the government for this is work. The muggles will suffer terribly if that's not our first priority." Harry explained yet again remembering the screams of the little girl.

"How is he even this powerful Harry? It's like we never trapped him! As though he has recharged." Hermione commented looking to him for answers.

"I can explain that." Liam's voice ran out over the din of the order.

Harry turned and looked to the blond Nephlim.

"So what's going on then?"

"He has eaten the souls of the Lord's chosen. Those without power unto themselves." He explained walking to stand near Harry.

"Bloody hell what does that even mean?" Ron asked standing and stepping towards the other man.

"Those without powers unto themselves…Muggles?" Hermione asked grabbing Ron's arm.

Harry felt his heat race, he broke out in a cold sweat. _No_ his mind felt broken by the revelation._ No this can't be. _ He stared at his hands remembering the blood, the frightened screams. _Fuck. _"He's eating muggle children's' souls." Harry finally bit out his voice bereft of inflection.

"Exactly right." The room was silent in the wake of this confirmation.

"But if that's what he needs… how do we stop him? If he can go munch on some kid and gain all his powers back how the bloody hell do we stop him?" Harry cried after some moments. "There are six billion people in the world! We can't protect anywhere near the amount of children there must be." He whispered the last words his voice a broken sob.

He felt Draco's hand grasp his shoulder and suddenly he was engulfed by the blonde's warm presence.

"We call in back up Mr. Potter." Liam's voice sounded far away. "We call in back up."

End chapter fourteen

A/N2 I hope you guys like this update! I really tried to make it exciting! Thanks to all of my reviwers you guys are amazing.

I hope to be writing another one of these very soon!

Much love

CBT


End file.
